Christmas Miracle
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: Since the car accident which took his sight a year before, artist Klaus Mikaelson has never been the same. No nurse or assistant can put up with him, until his mother hires a scarred Caroline Forbes. Together the meaning of Christmas comes alive, and for them both, miracles begin to happen. Rated T for mild language. Rating may change later.
1. Scarred

**Here is my Christmas gift to you! A brand new story full of drama, suspense, and what else, romance...**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

A woman's scream caused Esther Mikaelson to still with the tea pot mid-air. Her eyes closed, and she sighed as hurried footsteps ran down the stairs, but paused outside the living room.

Esther opened her eyes, and turned her head to find a tall thin woman in blue scrubs shaking her head.

"I can't put up with him any longer. I'm sorry, Mrs. Mikaelson, but what your son needs is not a nurse. He needs a dog!" The woman shouted, pointing up the stairs, before turning to run out the door.

Esther opened her mouth to stop her, but groaned, and lowered the pot in her hands to the table.

"I gather he's done it again."

Esther nodded, and leaned back in the couch. "She didn't even last a week." She remarked, lifting her right hand to press the bridge of her nose with her fingers.

Elijah nodded, and sat down beside his mother. "Mother, this can't go on." He remarked, placing his arm on the back of the couch.

Esther sighed, and lifted her eyes to the ceiling. "I know, but what am I supposed to do, Elijah?" She asked, her head shaking on the back of the couch. "Niklaus needs someone to help him, and I can't not with the business up and going. Rebekah is in college. You have your own job." She paused, her voice holding her tired tone.

Elijah lowered his eyes, and turned his head to look at the doorway which he could see the bottom of the stairs. "I'll talk to him."

Esther looked relieved, and touched her son's arm. "Thank you, Elijah."

Elijah smiled, and leaned over to kiss his mother's cheek before standing up, and walking towards the stairs.

The long walk up the stairs made him reminisce of the times they used to run up and down when they were children, even after he left.

Elijah frowned, and stopped at the landing. Mikael, their father, left close to fifteen years ago, right after Henrik was born. He stated he couldn't handle it anymore. Not with a house full of children who resented him after they had witnessed his abuse of their brother and mother.

Elijah nodded. Mikael leaving proved what a coward he was, and how strong his mother truly was. Walking towards the door, which led to his brother's studio, he opened it, and entered with the smell of paint filling the air.

"If you're here to talk about that witch leaving, forget it."

Elijah sighed, and closed the door behind him. "You can't keep scaring them, Niklaus." He remarked, walking towards the man standing at the elongated windows which led to a balcony.

Klaus, a man in his early thirties, frowned, and folded his arms over his chest. "I don't need help, Elijah. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Niklaus, you haven't left the house except to see the doctor in three years. Everyone is beginning to think you are a hermit, which you are."

Klaus' jaw clenched, but he remained still in front of the window. "How can I go out into the world, if I can't see it, Elijah?" He returned, turning to face his brother, and Elijah had to lower his eyes as he saw the scars around his brother's eyes, reminding him of the accident that scarred the family. "How can I go out when I know I'll receive either scathing or sympathy looks?" He asked, turning to move to the familiar chair, he knew well.

Elijah swallowed, and slowly turned his head to look out the window. "Mother is worried, Niklaus."

Klaus sighed, and settled in the chair. "Mother always worries." He returned, lifting his right hand to brush his fingers over the welts beside his left eye.

"You know the reason, Niklaus."

Klaus sighed, and closed his eyes. Pain was evident on his face. "I know."

Elijah frowned, and approached him. "Headaches again," He observed, watching his brother carefully.

Klaus groaned an answer. "It's not as bad as usual." He remarked, lowly.

Elijah closed his eyes, and bowed his head. He couldn't stand to see his brother hurt. "This is why you need someone to help you." He replied, causing Klaus to turn his head, and let out a long sigh through his nose. "If not for yourself, then do it for mother. She'll make herself ill with worry if you don't have anyone here while she's out."

Klaus frowned. He hated hurting his mother. Everyone knew that. She was his weakness, but it was a weakness he couldn't live without. Esther was the one who understood him more than anyone. "Fine, but I make the final decision." He acquiesced, after a moment.

Elijah smiled, and bowed his head. "I'll let mother know." He remarked, lowly.

Klaus sighed, and leaned his head back, feeling the throbbing return as he closed his eyes. He heard the door close and he let out another sigh, this time filled with pain.

The headaches were bad, in fact they were getting worse every day, but he wouldn't tell the others. The only one he would tell was his doctor, and that man wouldn't tell another soul.

 **~XXX~**

Her phone rang on her desk, and Caroline plastered a smile on her face. "Caroline Forbes," She answered, her voice sounding cheerful.

"Caroline, I need to see you right away."

She bit her tongue from making a groan. "Be right there, Mrs. Thomas." She remarked, placing the phone on the hook, before leaning back in her chair for a moment, and then stood up.

She had been working at the Nurse's management sector for a little over a year now, and she wished every day she could find a better job. It wasn't that she hated it, it was just…

Management wasn't her calling. She was good and efficient at her job, but nursing had been her life. Had been…

Caroline shook her head as she walked down the corridor of the hospital, and stopped at the door of her boss, and gently rapped on the door.

She entered when she heard the response, and smiled at her boss Mrs. Thomas, who was a gentle soul to only a few, and when Caroline's mother had passed away last year, Mrs. Thomas had been there to give Caroline something to get up in the morning to.

"You wanted to see me?" Caroline asked, slowly sitting down in the chair, Mrs. Thomas indicated.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." The older lady answered with a kind smile. "There is a patient coming for a check-up in the morning, and let's just say he has a reputation." She began with a frown on her face.

Caroline tilted her head to the side, and her mind began to formulate what could possibly cause Mrs. Thomas to begin with this.

"He scares nurses." Mrs. Thomas clarified, gently. "I don't know what he says to them, but several of them run at the sight of his name on the roster." She added, with a deep sigh. "I know you are no longer a floor nurse, but you are the only one I know who might be able to tolerate him for a short while." She concluded, folding her hands on the desk.

"Mrs. Thomas," Caroline began, shaking her head. "What exactly is wrong with him?" She asked, trying to figure out why the others were terrified of him.

Mrs. Thomas lowered her steel green eyes, and the frown was even more apparent. "He was in a car accident over a year ago, which killed one of his brothers and put one in a coma. It left him blind, and, according to his mother, left him completely unbearable to others."

Caroline bowed her head, and sighed. "He's one of those." She whispered, moving her eyes around.

"I'm afraid so. Now, I wouldn't ask, if I didn't think you could handle it, Caroline, but you are the only one who has had experience with patients like this."

Caroline nodded, and fiddled with her finger in her lap. "What time is his appointment?" She asked, lifting her head.

Mrs. Thomas smiled, kindly, and handed the file to her. "9 am."

Caroline nodded again, and stood up. "I'll be here." She returned, gently.

The older woman stood up, and smiled. "Thank you, Caroline."

Caroline smiled, and turned to leave the office, her mind wondering why.

 **~XXX~**

She entered her apartment later that night, and sighed as she collapsed on the sofa. She felt a head on her leg, and she opened her eyes to smile at her husky, Christmas. "Hey girl," She greeted, petting the grey and white head of her baby.

Christmas leaned her head to the side, loving the scratch of her ears. Caroline smiled, and pulled her hand back. "What a day," She remarked, leaning back once again. Her free hand moved to her face, and traced the puckered scar on her left cheek. She sniffed, and noticed her dog had climbed up on the sofa with her, and rested her head on Caroline's leg.

Christmas was a loyal dog with a personality of her own. She was eight years old, and Caroline's best friend.

She had been there when Caroline had suffered from the accident that claimed her mother's life and scarred her. The weeks that followed, Christmas never left Caroline's side, letting her know that she had a friend.

Mrs. Thomas had actually sent someone to get Christmas from Caroline's apartment, and bring her to the hospital where Caroline had to stay to recover.

It was then Caroline had received the management job, so she would have a job when she fully recovered. It was a gesture Caroline would forever be grateful for, and made her realize just how loved she truly was.

Mrs. Thomas didn't have children of her own, so when Caroline arrived to work four years ago, Mrs. Thomas took her under her wings, and helped her along.

Caroline never would forget it.

Lifting the file from beside her, she opened it up, and began to read the contents. If she was going to meet the ogre of ward 5, she was going with backup.

"To bad, you can't go with me tomorrow, Chrissy." She remarked, as Christmas rolled her blue eyes, making Caroline smile. "I could use your bite." She added with another smile.

Christmas growled, and Caroline scratched her head. "I know. I'll be careful." She reassured her husky. "Now, are you up for dinner?"

Christmas responded with a bark.

"Well, then, let's get some food."

Christmas barked once more, and Caroline laughed.

Dogs truly were healers of the soul.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I wanted to post this when I had one or more stories wrapped up, and since one is wrapped up, I figured I could post this.**

 **Now, there will be some parts in here that you may not like, and some you may, hopefully, smile at, but you guys know me.**

 **Again, this is my Christmas gift to you. This story will only be 20-25 chapters long, depending on the last few chapters. I have already written half, so you won't have a long wait on updates.**

 **Next Chapter: Meeting the Ogre**

 **Until Next Time...**


	2. Meeting the Ogre

**Ah, the second chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS ALOT!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

The day started off beautifully with the sun shining and the temperature cool, but filled with warmth. Caroline loved days like this. It made her feel warm inside.

Saying goodbye to Christmas, she left her apartment, and headed two blocks to her work. She didn't want to call a cab, because it was too much of a hassle with the traffic being like it was.

Stepping through the doors of the hospital, a good thirty minutes later, mainly because she wanted to take her time this morning, she smiled at the administrator, who smiled in return.

"Good morning, Iris, how are you?"

Iris, a strawberry blonde thirty year old single mom, nodded, and smiled. "Pretty good, so far, you?" She greeted, happily.

Caroline nodded, and bowed her head. "Can't complain, how's Toby?"

Iris brightened even more at the mention of her son, and nodded. "Very good, he's starring in the Christmas play in two months."

Caroline smiled, and clapped her hands. "That's wonderful. Tell him, I wish him luck."

"I will." Iris remarked, lowering her eyes. "Oh, crap," She muttered, glancing at the roster for today. "The ogre is coming today."

Caroline nodded. "I know. Mrs. Thomas requested I take him." She returned, lowering her eyes to her purse, as she started to dig out her id card.

Iris gave her a sympathy gaze, and shook her head. "I'm sorry. Since you're my friend, I'm going to give you some advice." She began, watching Caroline lean forward. "Run,"

Caroline laughed, and shook her head. "Can't,"

Iris snapped her fingers, and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I tried."

Caroline smiled, and nodded. "Yeah, can't say you didn't."

"True, I'll buzz you when he arrives. They usually come in this way on his monthly visits." Iris suggested, with a despair look.

Caroline nodded. "Thanks, I'll be in the back." She instructed, watching the other woman nod, before she took off towards the back.

Yeah, it was going to be a beautiful day.

 **~XXX~**

"Nik, must you be rude to everyone this morning?" Rebekah asked, as she sat beside her brother in the back of the car.

Klaus frowned, and turned his head from his sister. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, and frowned. "Yes, you do. You practically yelled at Mrs. Ryan, and you snapped at Walter. The only one you didn't snap at was mother." She stated, naming their longtime housekeeper and their chauffer.

Klaus shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't want to leave my work."

"What work?" Rebekah stated, firmly. "You haven't painted a thing since the accident."

Klaus frowned, and opened his mouth to snap at her, but he felt a hand on his lips.

"Don't even deny it or be rude to me, Nik." She stated, in a tone that would have made a normal person shrink, but being her brother had its advantages. "I took time from my classes to bring you to the doctor because mother had a meeting and Elijah had to go out of town." She stated, as Klaus lifted his hand to grasp her wrist.

He wanted to retort, but Rebekah was right. She had taken time from her studies to help take him to his doctor's appointment. The least he could do was to keep his mouth shut about his work. She was right about that too. He hadn't picked up a brush in over a year. Truth was, he wasn't sure if he could.

"We're here, Miss."

Rebekah smiled, and nodded. "Thank you, Walter." She responded, as he put the car in park, and got out to walk around to help Klaus out of the car, while she climbed out behind him, and grasped her brother's arm. "We'll be inside." She informed the chauffer, who nodded with a kind smile.

They entered the waiting room, and she noticed how the receptionist stiffened when they entered. _Wonderful, he's already worked his magic here._ She thought to herself, as she led him to a chair, and moved to the counter. "Hello, my brother is here to…"

"I know. We've been expecting him." Iris interrupted, lifting the phone, and punched a few numbers. "Caroline, he's here."

Rebekah didn't know if she should be offended or worried at the way they were talking about her brother, even if it was just a few short words.

Iris placed the phone on the hook, and nodded. "We had to get a woman from management to come and handle your brother. He's scared every nurse in the hospital."

Rebekah groaned, and closed her eyes. "That figures." She remarked, shaking her head. "Thank you." She added, backing away, and headed towards her brother. "You should be ashamed of yourself." She muttered, sitting next to him.

Klaus lifted his brows, and turned his head to her voice. "For what?"

She rolled her eyes, and leaned closer to him. "You've scared every nurse in this hospital, and now they had to get management involved."

Klaus' lips down and he hummed, but the smirk on his face made her roll her eyes once more.

"It's not amusing, Nik." She stated, slapping his arm, lightly.

He shrugged his shoulders, and lifted his right hand to cover his mouth. "Matter of opinion, dear sister,"

She groaned, and face palmed. He was impossible.

She heard someone approach them, and she lifted her head to see a blonde haired woman approach with her hair in a light ponytail, wearing light blue scrubs and a smile plastered on her face. Rebekah's eyes moved to her left cheek, and she saw a jagged scar on her face, which caused Rebekah to wonder what happened.

"Hello, I'm Caroline." Caroline remarked, her voice chipper and warm.

Klaus turned his head towards the voice, and frowned as he felt his heart move at the sound of those few words. "You're management?" He asked, his voice clipped.

Caroline's smile faltered, and she moved her eyes to the woman beside him. "I am, but today I'm just a nurse." She stated, moving towards him. "Let's get you in back, and take your vitals." She requested, as they stood up. She reached for his arm, but he jerked it back, and she smiled at the woman at his side, who shook her head.

"You'll have to forgive him. He woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, as he has every morning." Rebekah remarked, glaring at her brother.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders, and reached for his arm once again. "That's alright." She remarked, leading him towards the back, giving a small glance to Iris, who made a cross with her fingers starting with her forehead and ended on her right shoulder.

She settled Klaus into one of the room, and shut the door behind them, before sitting down on the rolling chair, taking the clipboard in her hands. "Okay, so how are you doing today, Mr. Mikaelson?" She asked, lifting her eyes to watch the scowl deepen on his face.

"I'm blind." He remarked, turning his head towards her.

Caroline titled her head to the side, and placed the clipboard on the table beside her, and rolled the chair towards him. "Alright, I'm going to check your heartbeat, and then your blood pressure, okay?" She asked, taking the stethoscope from around her neck and started to place the tips in her ears.

"If you can," He remarked, causing Caroline to jerk her eyes upward.

"Are you trying to be difficult or is that your nature?" She asked, watching his mouth turn upward in a smirk.

"I'm just wondering why you are supposed to be management, and yet you are here pretending to be a nurse." He answered, clenching his jaw.

Rebekah closed her eyes, and groaned internally.

Caroline tilted her head. "I am a nurse, Mr. Mikaelson. I was promoted last year to the management position because of personal reasons. Not that it is any of your business." She stated, putting the plugs in her ears, and placed the cool part next to his chest, and listened as he began to breathe regularly.

His heart beat sounded fine with no irregularly or congestion, which was a relief.

"Sounds good," She remarked, reaching behind him to grasp the blood pressure cuff. The smell of lavender hit his nose, and he inhaled deeply.

"Did a patient make you cry?" He asked, causing her to still her movements once again. "I bet that's what happened. He made you cry by ridiculing your wardrobe or your hideous looks or something."

Caroline bowed her head, and kept telling herself that he couldn't see her, so he didn't know. She shifted her gaze to the woman beside her, and she saw the sympathy on her face. "No, my mother died." She answered, curtly, watching as Klaus' face transformed into a shocked expression then melted into a tender look.

"You have my sympathies." He whispered, reaching forward with his right hand to grasp hers on his arm. "And…my apologies,"

Caroline's eyes widened, realizing that he probably never said such words. A quick glance towards the woman beside him told her the truth. He never did.

She smiled, and nodded. "Apology accepted," She returned, taking his blood pressure, quickly.

Klaus closed his eyes, and thought over his words. How stupid was he to say such things? "Rebekah, would you please go and get me some water?" He asked, gently.

Rebekah's eyes widened and she looked to Caroline, who nodded, and slowly stood up. "Of course," She answered, stunned for the second time that day.

Once the door was closed, Klaus sighed. "I really do apologize for my behavior, Caroline." He added, remembering vividly the pain of losing a loved one.

Caroline smiled, and nodded. "It's alright, Mr. Mikaelson." She began, but his shook his head.

"Call me Klaus. Mr. Mikaelson reminds me of my older brother." He stated, with a grimace.

She smiled, and shook her head. "Klaus," She returned, taking a light to shine in his eyes. "Your pupils are responding to the light." She added, simply. "Can you see any difference in your sight?" She asked, but he shook his head.

"No, just darkness," He stated, roughly.

She nodded, and ran her fingers over his temples. "Any headaches or anything like that?" She asked, as his hands jerked up and grasped her wrists.

"I would rather tell my doctor, if you don't mind." He stated, his face contorting in pain.

Caroline frowned, felt shocks run through her skin at the feel of his fingers encircling her wrists. "Of course, but I thought you may want…"

"I know what you were thinking, Caroline." He interrupted, roughly. "You want to send sympathy my way because I'm blind, and the headaches are a norm for me." He stated, his face turning to anger. "Well, let me tell you something, Nurse, I don't want sympathy. I would like to have my sight back, but that is not a possibility, so if you would be so inclined, just get my doctor in here, and I'll tell him everything myself, and not have to worry if it gets lost in translation." He added, roughly.

Caroline's eyes flashed, and she jerked her arms from his grasp. "Let me tell you something, Mr. Mikaelson." She stated, not caring if the door just opened. "It's my job to ask questions, and write it down for the doctor, so if you don't mind, I want to finish my job, so I can go home to my dog, and rest for the rest of the day, which was supposed to be my day off, but I was called in to deal with you." She ranted, watching him lean back, slightly.

"Well, I sure don't want to ruin your day off." He stated, hearing her huff.

"I'm sure you don't, but you already did." She retorted, whirling around on the chair, and grabbed the clipboard. "I'll let the doctor know you are ready, and for the record, I did feel sympathy for you, but you erased it with yours for yourself. Have a good day, Mr. Mikaelson." She ranted, on before stomping out the room, nearly running into Rebekah.

Rebekah groaned, and closed the door. "Another one bites the dust." She muttered, shaking her head.

Klaus sat there for a few seconds, and a smile lit his face. "I think I found my nurse."

She opened her mouth, but quickly closed it, as it dawned on her what he meant, and a smile touched her face. "Are you sure?"

Klaus turned his head to hers, and the mischievous look she missed appeared on his face. "She didn't shy away from me, that's a start, and she took what I gave her. I think she'll do just fine."

Rebekah bowed her head, and smiled. "I'll call Elijah."

Klaus nodded, and heard his sister walk out the door. "We'll see each other again, Caroline. I'm sure of it."

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **Next Chapter: Job Offer (Which will be up tomorrow!)**

 **Also, I'm updating my I Dream of Caroline story this weekend, to the one who sent the request. It's actually on my list to wrap up this month!**

 **Until Next Time...**


	3. Job Offer

**I'm amazed at how many of you have supported this story! Thank you!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" Caroline nearly shouted as she sat across from her boss the following day.

Mrs. Thomas smiled, and tilted her head to the side. "No, on the contrary, he was quite adamant."

"But, he…we didn't get along. He criticized my work, and…" Caroline began, shaking her head, throwing her hands around.

"Apparently, you stood up for yourself, and didn't take any of his guff, which is what his family has had to put up with." Mrs. Thomas interrupted, nodding her head forward. "Every nurse or companion they've hired to help Mr. Mikaelson has run away or got so mad they quit after only a few hours. I believe the longest nurse they had lasted a day and a half, and that's something."

Caroline opened her mouth, and lowered her eyes, and shook her head. "He's a pompous ass." She remarked, her eyes widened as she realized she had said it out loud.

Mrs. Thomas held in a chuckle, and nodded. "I concur with your statement. Now, I don't know how long you will be needed, but your job will still be here if you need it." She remarked, giving the young woman a sign of hope. "There is no argument, Caroline. It'll be good for you to go. Consider it an order." She added, firmly.

Caroline's shoulders fell, and her head bowed. "When do I start?" She asked, in a defeated tone. "Wait a minute, what about Chrissy? I can't leave her." She added, shaking her head.

Mrs. Thomas nodded her head. "I informed them of your dog, and they have agreed that you may bring her along, since she is your family, and you don't trust anyone else with her." She remarked, gently. "They have a small house on their property which you will stay. Here are the directions." She added, handing Caroline the paper. "They're expecting you there tomorrow morning."

Caroline sighed, and closed her eyes. "All I did was snap at him." She remarked, inhaling deeply.

Mrs. Thomas smiled. "That was all they needed."

Caroline leaned back, and closed her eyes. "I'm screwed."

 **~XXX~**

Klaus felt the sun on his face as he stepped out on the balcony of his art room, and sighed. She was coming today.

"Someone is chipper."

Klaus bowed his head, and slowly turned smelling his mother's perfume as she approached him. "I wouldn't say chipper, mother." He remarked, returning her kiss on her cheek.

Esther smiled, and touched her son's face, carefully. "Are you sure she's the right one? I mean…"

Klaus shook his head and grasped his mother's hands, feeling the smooth texture of her fingers. "Mother, Rebekah told you what happened. I… I don't know how to say it." He remarked, letting go of his mother's hands to enter his studio.

Esther watched him, carefully, and sighed. "You were a beast to her, and you think this will make it up to her, but why her?" She asked, turning towards him, wanting to help him, but he made it easily to his chair, and sat down.

"I don't know, mother. Something in what she said just…" He answered, closing his eyes. "She didn't run."

Esther smiled, and approached her son, placing her hand on his shoulder. "That's a good reason." She whispered, kissing the top of his head.

He sighed, as he heard her leave the studio, and he closed his eyes. "Why didn't she run?" He wondered, closing his eyes, knowing it wouldn't have made a difference.

"Why didn't she run?"

 **~XXX~**

Caroline stopped her car just outside the mansion on the outskirts of the big city, and swallowed hard. She turned her gaze to her husky, who was panting beside her, only to stop, and tilt her head to the side.

"Chrissy, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." She replied, turning off the ignition, and slowly climbed out of the car, whistling to her husky, and attached the lease on Christmas' harness.

"Okay, let's see if Mrs. Thomas was right." She whispered, motioning to Christmas to walk forward.

She stopped at the door, and felt her dog sit beside her with a soft whine. "I know." She remarked, lifting her hand to ring the doorbell.

She lowered her head to find her dog looking forward, and she sighed. "Maybe no one's home, maybe this was a mistake." She stated, just before the door opened. She paused as she saw an elderly lady on the other side with graying hair and a round face. "Oh, hello, I'm…"

"Mrs. Mikaelson is not accepting any visitor's today. We are not buying anything, either." The woman interrupted.

Caroline shook her head. "Oh, no, I'm Caroline." She stated, just before the door closed on her.

The woman stopped, and a bright smile appeared on her face. "Oh, forgive me, Ms. Caroline." She remarked, lowering her eyes to the husky at Caroline's feet. "This must be Christmas."

Caroline smiled, and nodded. "Yes, but how do you…?"

"Mrs. Thomas told us all about you." The woman interrupted once again. "We have been looking forward to your arrival, ever since Ms. Rebekah came home and told us about your encounter with her brother."

Caroline stilled her body, and lowered her eyes. "I didn't do anything special." She remarked, as she was led into the house with Christmas close by her side.

"Oh, you did. No one has had the nerve to stand up to Mr. Klaus since the accident." The lady remarked, turning to face Caroline. "I'm Mrs. Ryan, the housekeeper, if there anything you need, just let me know."

Caroline smiled, and bowed her head. "Thank you, Mrs. Ryan, but right now, I would much rather get my things and settle in." She began, and Mrs. Ryan nodded with a smile.

"Of course, this way," She stated, leading Caroline towards the back of the house. "This is the guest house, when visitors come, they stay here. It's not much, but…"

"It's perfect." Caroline interrupted, looking at the quaint house, which looked more like a cottage, with yellow trim and white railings. She stepped up on the small porch, and slowly opened the door. She heard Christmas sniff, and lead the way into the house. The lights turned on, easily, and Caroline smiled as she took in the tanned, leather furniture. A small kitchen was just to her right, and she could see the bathroom and bedroom straight to the back. It was perfect.

Mrs. Ryan watched as the young woman looked around the house, and smiled. She was beautiful, except the jagged scar on her left side, but it was not that noticeable.

"I'll send Walter to get your things from your car. In the meantime, Mrs. Mikaelson would like to meet you." She requested, as Caroline turned from the center of the room.

Caroline nodded, and took the leash off her husky, and motioned for her to stay. "That's fine." She returned, following Mrs. Ryan out the door. "I'll be right back, Chrissy."

Christmas barked, and leapt on the leather couch, and curled up in a ball, placing her head on her paws, she waited.

Caroline held her breathe as she entered the foyer of the mansion, and stepped through the doorway which led into a living room. She spotted a woman with dirty blonde hair sitting on a dark leather couch dressed in a pantsuit that made Caroline feel underdressed in her leggings and button down tunic. She shifted her gaze to another man, who wore a business suit and one hand in his pocket while the other held a tumbler filled with a brown liquid.

"You must be Caroline." The woman deduced, standing up.

Caroline nodded, and gave a weak smile. "I am." She remarked, taking the woman's hand in hers.

"Pleasure to finally meet you, I'm Esther Mikaelson, and this is my son, Elijah." She introduced, as Caroline smiled and nodded her head.

"Pleasure," Caroline returned, lifting her hand to wave, lightly at Elijah.

"Rebekah told us about your…altercation with Niklaus." Esther began, with a pained expression. "I'm so sorry for that, but it seems it was fruitful." She continued, pulling Caroline down to sit next to her. "Niklaus was adamant that you become his companion." She added with a laugh. "I had never seen him so determined. It seems you have brought something back to him from your brief encounter."

Caroline swallowed, and lowered her eyes. "I just didn't like the way he was treating the others." She remarked, leaving out the painful words he had spoken about her looks, even though he never saw her.

Esther read the sadness, and touched the girl's hands. "Rebekah said your mother died last year." She began, gently.

Caroline nodded, knowing it was going to come out sooner or later. "Yes,"

"I'm sorry." Esther remarked, touching the other woman's hand, gently. "She also said, Niklaus was rude to you, but then apologized to you moments later." Esther began again, waiting for a response from Caroline. "I must say, Niklaus has never apologized for his behavior since the accident. You must be something special." She added, watching Caroline shift nervously in her seat. "Well, I imagine you want to get started right away." She figured out, from the way Caroline seemed to shut down at her words.

Caroline nodded, and stood up with Esther. _As if I have a choice,_ She thought to herself.

"If you take the stairs, at the top, the second door to the right is his studio. You'll find him there."

Caroline nodded, and walked out of the room, and followed Esther's instruction.

"She didn't seem as confidant as Rebekah said." Elijah observed, approaching his mother.

Esther hummed. "Perhaps it was Niklaus who brought it out of her." She returned, glancing at her son.

Elijah hummed, and sipped from his glass. Perhaps…

 **~XXX~**

Caroline paused at the door, and closed her eyes. She didn't know what exactly possessed her to accept this job. She had only met him once, and it was enough to know that he was an arrogant, handsome…

No, this was not going to happen.

She let out a breath, and smiled. She could do this. She could.

"Are you just going to stand outside the door, or are you going to come in?"

She rolled her eyes, and opened the door. "What are you, physic?" She asked, stepping into the room.

Klaus smirked, and shook his head. "I heard you coming up the stairs." He answered, as she bit her bottom lip.

Caroline nodded, and stepped further into the studio, looking at each painting as she walked passed them.

"Admiring the work?"

She turned her head, and felt a blush tinge her cheeks. "I've always loved art." She remarked, gently.

Klaus nodded, and cleared his throat. "They're not that great." He muttered, but she heard them.

"Oh, I'd beg a differ." She commented, turning to face him. "You have a raw talent for bringing light into the darkness."

He slowly stood up, and walked forward, going by the sound of her voice. "Well, it helps to be in eternal darkness." He remarked, stiffly.

Caroline shook her head. "I read your file, Mr. Mikaelson. I know there is a chance."

Klaus frowned, and turned his head. "There is also a chance I could be permanently blind." He stated, turning away from her.

She sighed, and glanced at the art to her left. Looking at the snowflake shining through the darkness, but shone alone, made her think it meant more than it appeared. "Why did you want me?" She asked, turning her head to look at him.

Klaus stiffened slightly, and placed his left hand on the frame of the door which led to the balcony. "I have a temper, Caroline. I'm sure you've noticed."

Caroline pursed her lips. "Oh, yes," She remarked, haltingly.

Klaus smiled, and bowed his head. "Many people run from my temper, but you didn't." He continued, with little emotion in his words. "You stood up to me, and told me the truth. I need someone like that in my life." He remarked, turning to face her, even though he couldn't see. "I need someone who will call me out when I make a mistake. Someone who will be honest with me," He added, stepping towards her, taking in her scent of lavender. "Will you be honest with me?" He asked, his voice nearly pleading with her.

Caroline swallowed, and wanted to nod, but he wouldn't see her. "I will, but understand this, Mr. Mikaelson." She began, stepping towards him. "I will not be criticized or rebuked or whatever because of my station or because I work for you. I am a person, a nurse, whose only job is to make sure you are adjusted to your new situation and comfortable, not your slave." She stated, moving her hand up and to make a point, even though he couldn't see her.

He smirked, and she saw his dimples shining through. "Agreed, Ms. Forbes," He returned, bowing his head.

They stood in silence for a few moments, both seeming to be comfortable in their new roles of employer and employee. Caroline studied his face, and noticed the scars around his eyes, scars which had come from the glass shards, she had read from his file. The scars were non-existent, but still somewhat noticeable, but didn't take away from his handsome face. His eyes were the color of the sky at midday, and his lips were full but not bowed, and the scruff on his cheeks and chin gave him a rugged look that would make women shudder on their knees.

"What do you look like, Caroline?" He asked, absently.

Caroline's eyes widened, and she started to back away, but the pleading of his voice made her stop. "I'm average blonde haired girl with blue-green eyes." She answered, watching his hands lift to touch her face. "Um…"

"Will it make you uncomfortable if I see you?" He asked, feeling her aura change in his presence.

She nodded. "Yes," She answered, lightly. "We've only just met, and I've just started working for you."

He smirked, hearing her nervous tone in her voice. Lowering his hands to his sides, he bowed his head. "Perhaps another time, then, when we're better acquainted." He responded, lightly.

She licked her lips, and blinked her eyes a few times. "We will not be better acquainted, Mr. Mikaelson. We are employer, employee, nothing more." She remarked, letting her feet carry her further away from him. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "I'll come back in two hours." She added, watching him smirk.

"Looking forward to it, Caroline," He responded, hearing the door close, and shut after her, and her pausing outside the door. "Looking forward to it."

 **~XXX~**

Caroline entered the house, and looked at her dog as Chrissy lifted her head to rest on the arm rest of the couch.

"Chrissy, I'm screwed."

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I read a review wanting me to have Caroline slam the door in his face or have her say he could take this job and shove it. I did think about that, but given an ultimatum, I thought that would not be appropriate, besides Caroline is a nurse first, and it doesn't matter if you like the patient or not, you still act with decorum. I did try to stay as true as I could. I hope this satisfies.**

 **I did come to a conclusion that I will post a chapter every other day, give you guys a chance to read and review, and me an extra day to read over the chapters to make sure they are good enough to post, and also I have a paper for history class due in a few weeks, so the extra day helps me in that respect too.**

 **Also, I'm wrapping up Lovers of the Past. I have four more chapters to write, and then it will be finished! :)**

 **Next Chapter: Three Weeks Later**

 **Until Next Time...**


	4. Three Weeks Later

**I'm still amazed at the response!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

 **Three Weeks Later…**

Caroline watched as Klaus picked up the paint brush, and dabbed it on canvas. "I know you can paint better than a spot." She stated, watching him smirk, and bow his head.

She had been living with the Mikaelson family for three weeks, and had come to care for them. She looked forward to her afternoons with Esther and Mrs. Ryan, giving her advice and laughter, to which sometimes Rebekah, when she was visiting, would join in. Caroline found a kindred spirit with Rebekah, and found she enjoyed texting the other blonde during the day. Elijah was a little hard to talk to, but he loosened up some when she was with Rebekah.

Klaus on the other hand was a different story. Caroline found herself waking up with a smile on her face every morning, loving the idea of her new job. She admitted that at first she hated the thought of working for an arrogant man, but now…

He wasn't as arrogant as she thought. He was lonely. She discovered in her short time that she enjoyed discussing art and ambitions they both had. The only topic they never broached was the accident, hers and his.

She found out through Mrs. Ryan that the accident had been a head on collision with Klaus' brother, Kol driving and their younger brother, Henrik in the back seat. The road had been slippery that night due to the ice patch, and Kol lost control of the car and rammed into a tree. Henrik died due being thrown from the car. Kol had banged his head, and remained in a coma for the past year with Esther going to visit him regularly. Klaus had survived, how they weren't sure, but due to a piece of shrapnel embedded in his brain, he was blind.

They had moments where they would bicker, but she wouldn't back down. She knew the loneliness had taken its toll on him, so she tried to break through. Through the bickering, they had learned to respect each other in the three weeks. Today, she was helping with his daily exercise to paint. He hardly left this room, so it was really an exercise when he knew where everything was, but painting was another thing altogether. She had told him that he could see through his mind, and with the bottle of paint in one hand with the brush in the other.

Klaus lifted the paint brush, and put another dot on the canvas. He could he see the image in his mind. He saw the canvas in his mind's eye, and felt the closeness of it.

"Okay, now you're just fooling around." She stated, shaking her head.

Klaus chuckled, and dipped the brush into the paint. Lifting the brush to the canvas, he ran a streak over the canvas.

She laughed out, and threw her head back. "Okay, you are so not taking this seriously." She stated, reaching for the brush, only to have him pull it back from her.

"Oh, I'm serious." He stated, chuckling as her attempts to reach the brush were unfruitful. His other arm wrapped around her waist, and in just a moment, she fell forward.

He stopped chuckling, and felt her hands touch his chest. Her fingers curled on his chest, and he swallowed as his heart began to pound.

Caroline lifted her eyes to his face, and saw the handsome glow just shine off him. "Um,"

Klaus lowered his hand with the brush, and lightly touched her nose with the tip, figuring out where it was due to her breathing.

She jerked back, and gasped. "Oh, no you didn't!" She shouted, pulling back, slapping his chest lightly.

He laughed, and dropped his arm from her waist, missing the feel of her against him.

She touched her nose, and rubbed the blue spot off as best as she could. "I should pay you back." She stated, taking a rag, and rubbed her nose.

He turned, and lifted his hand to stop hers from rubbing her nose. "Here," He whispered, tracing the rag along her face, finally lifting it up to her nose, and started to rub the tip.

Caroline opened her mouth to protest. This wasn't professional. She was a nurse, hired to help this man, not let him rub paint from her nose, and not let him get close.

"How can you be sure you got it off?" She whispered, breathlessly.

Klaus smiled, and dropped his hands. "I can't. I just wanted to touch your face." He answered, dropping the rag on the easel, and backed up, leaving her breathless.

This wasn't professional.

"I…I have to go." She muttered turning on her heel, and nearly ran out of the room.

Klaus turned and called out to her, confusion lining his features. What did he say?

 **~XXX~**

Caroline entered her house, and went straight to her bed, and flung herself across. She heard Christmas jump on the bed, and placed her head on Caroline's back.

"I made a mistake, Chrissy." She whispered, lifting her head. She sniffed, and wiped her face with her left hand. "I care for him." She added, rolling over to wrap her arm around her friend. "It's crazy, isn't it?"

Christmas whined, and nudged her head against Caroline's shoulder.

Caroline hugged her close, and let the tears flow.

She was falling for her client.

 **~XXX~**

Klaus lifted the brush and touched the canvas. The image his fingers traced when he touched her face today, etched in his mind. In his mind's eye, he saw her face, and slowly he began to let her face become etched on the canvas.

It was risky, but this was something that wouldn't let him go. He needed to paint it. He needed to paint her.

 **~XXX~**

Caroline walked in the backyard with Christmas walking beside her. Her mind filled with thoughts that she never thought of before. The wind blew around her, and she felt her mind go over the incidents, and wondered how she ever let it get this far.

"It's been three weeks!" She stated, loudly, lifting her head to the sky. "Oh, I need help."

 **~XXX~**

"Are you okay?"

Caroline paused in the room, and swallowed. "I'm fine." She answered, feeling her friend stop beside her.

Klaus nodded, and settled in the couch of the guest house. "I haven't been in here in a year." He remarked, crossing his legs.

Caroline closed the door, and sighed. "You walked here by yourself?" She asked, knowing he never left the house, not even to walk outside.

He nodded, and smirked. "I did. Thanks to this," He replied, holding out his walking cane.

Caroline smiled, and shook her head. "Okay, I've been trying for three weeks to get you to use that cane, and you have yelled at me that you don't need it." She stated, moving her arm up and down.

Klaus smiled, and let out a small laugh. "Well when you left abruptly this afternoon, I figured I needed to." He returned, wishing he could see her face.

Caroline bit her bottom lip, and groaned. "I just needed a breath of air." She responded, as Christmas moved towards Klaus. "Christmas…"

Klaus leaned forward, and extended his hand forward. Christmas dipped her head, and walked under Klaus' hand. His hand scratched Christmas' head, and he smiled even more. "What kind of dog is she?" He asked, as she walked closer to him.

Caroline sat down in the chair across from Klaus, and smiled. "A Siberian Husky,"

He nodded, and hummed. "Color?"

"Grey and white with blue eyes,"

Klaus hummed, and continued to scratch her ears. "Christmas, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I named her after my favorite holiday. Happy times," She answered, watching the interaction with interest.

Klaus leaned back. "We haven't celebrated Christmas in a year." He replied, softly.

"Why?" She asked, watching his jaw clench. "Oh,"

Klaus swallowed, and turned his head. "I spent Christmas last year in the hospital finding out I would never see again." He continued, roughly.

She bowed her head. "I spent Christmas last year in the same place." She returned, softly.

"Your mum?" He asked, carefully.

"Yeah," She answered, though her voice was shaky not from the memory, but from the information she was leaving out.

"Caroline?" He asked, after a moment, as Christmas climbed up on the sofa and laid her head on Klaus' lap.

She swallowed, and lowered her head. "It wasn't just my mom in the hospital." She answered, standing up. "Look, I'm not here to…"

"To tell me about your life," Klaus interrupted, standing up, and moved towards her, hearing her shift on her feet. "Look, Caroline, I get the feeling that we are the same. We've both been hurt, and you need anyone to talk to…" He trailed off, letting her know she could count on him.

She sighed, and closed her eyes. "Maybe later," She responded, watching his face fall. "Thank you,"

Those simple words lifted his face a fraction, and she smiled. "You haven't had many friends, have you?"

"No," She answered, sadly. "Except Christmas," She added with a smile.

"Dogs are wonderful companions, so I hear." He responded, smiling.

"They are. They don't judge by looks or tragedies. They give love and are there for you when you've had a hard day." She explained, moving to sit at Christmas' side.

Klaus moved carefully around, feeling for the end the dog's head, before sitting down. "You have a scar on your left cheek." He stated, simply.

Caroline stilled her movements, and her eyes widened. "How…"

"I felt it earlier when I was helping clean the paint." He answered before she could get the question out. "Is that why you got defensive when I made the comment when we first met?" He asked, listening to her silence. He sighed, and bowed his head. "How far does it go?"

"From my left temple to edge of my mouth," She answered, knowing there was no hiding it now.

He lifted his right hand, and touched her face, starting from the left side of her face to the edge of the scar, feeling it slightly puckered, but in his mind he didn't see the scar. He saw pain. "You've tried plastic surgery." He felt her nod.

"It helped some, but I couldn't afford to get rid of it completely." She remarked, as he continued to stroke her face.

"Why would you?" He asked, lowly.

She closed her eyes, letting his hand move over her face, sketching her in his mind. Let him, she thought. He was going too sooner or later. "Because it's a reminder," She answered, feeling his hand move over her eyes.

"A reminder of what?" He asked, gently, memorizing every contour of her face, finding her more beautiful with each trace.

Tears filled her eyes, and she felt his hands catching the tears.

"Caroline,"

Tears leaked from her eyes. "I didn't stop my mom from driving that night." She whispered, leaning unconsciously against his hand. "It was because of me she died." She added, feeling his thumbs run over the bottom of her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault, Caroline." He whispered, wishing he could see her with his eyes.

Caroline bowed her head, and rested her hand on her dog. "How do you know?" She asked, her voice cracking.

Klaus' hand moved through her hair, loving the softness, and sighed. "Because I could have stopped Kol that night, but I didn't, and it resulted in the death of my baby brother, and Kol ended up in a coma." He answered, dropping his hands to rest on the back of the couch and the other caught hers on top of her dog.

Caroline sniffed, and felt the air in the room change. "It wasn't your fault either." She whispered, feeling his hand squeeze hers.

"It seems we've been carrying around too much guilt." He responded, with a soft smile.

"So it would seem," She returned, smiling. "So you've never really celebrated Christmas?" She asked, watching him smile and laughed.

"Well, like I said, we didn't have a reason to last year." He explained, knowing she didn't mean any harm.

"Well, I think we should celebrate this year." She remarked, feeling his thumb move unconsciously over the back of her hand. "We both survived."

His smile faded, and his head bowed. "Yeah,"

"Hey," She began, taking in his fallen expression. "I read your file, before I took this job." She began, watching his face become defensive. "I know what that shrapnel means."

He turned his head. "I haven't told my family yet." He replied, softly.

Caroline bowed her head. "It could be nothing in the long run." She responded.

He frowned, and let go of her hand. "Yeah, and I could remain blind for the rest of my life."

"Would it be so bad?" She asked, as he stood up. "I mean, you've made so much progress in the three weeks I've been here. You've learned to use the cane. You've gotten out of the house, even it was to come to the guest house." She encouraged, watching his back stiffen. "You could still have a life, Klaus."

"What kind of life is there for a blind man, Caroline?" He asked, turning to face her, even if he couldn't see her.

"A normal life," She answered, standing up to face him head on. "You wanted honesty, so here it is." She began, placing her hands on her hips. "Yes, there are struggles with this, but everyone has struggles. You can overcome this, Klaus." She remarked, watching his jaw clench. "Don't give up now."

He stepped back, and turned towards the door. "What kind of normal is there? How could I have a normal life being blind? How could I have a family when no woman would look at me unless it's with sympathy? What woman would see beyond the injury?" He asked, reaching for the door knob, feeling the cane hit the door.

"I would."

He stilled, and slowly turned to face her, surprise lining his face. "What?"

Caroline swallowed, and stepped forward. "I would."

Klaus' face said it all, and Caroline wished at that moment she hadn't said a word.

"You would?"

Caroline nodded, and swallowed once more. "I would."

Klaus moved towards her, and stopped a foot in front of her, feeling her warmth. "You would?" He asked, again, feeling her breath on his face.

"Yes," She choked out, watching his hand lift to touch her face.

His thumb moved over her lips, and she opened her mouth. "I might die, Caroline."

"You might live." She returned, as his head lowered to touch his lips to hers.

 **~XXX~**

In her mind, she screamed at herself for what she had done. She had kissed a patient. Worse, she had let him kiss her.

It was unprofessional. Completely unprofessional.

Lying in bed that night, she groaned, and lifted her hand to touch her lips. His kiss had left her shaking and wanting more, but she had resisted, and had pulled back.

He had murmured an apology, but she could tell he didn't mean it.

He was trying to get under her skin. Her eyes hardened at the thought. They may have an understanding of the pain they both experienced, but that didn't mean he had the right to kiss her.

She turned her head to the clock beside her bed, and groaned again. 3 am.

Making a decision as she rolled over to throw her arm over her dog, she closed her eyes. He wasn't going to get to her again.

He wasn't going to.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I had written this a few days ago, but the ending just didn't agree with me, well the kiss didn't, but somehow I couldn't change it, so I ended up writing Caroline in her bed. I hope you like it.**

 **Again, I'm going to update every other day, to give y'all a chance to read and review, and for me to write what I need to.**

 **Next Chapter: Argument**

 **Until Next Time...**


	5. Arguments

**Sorry gang, I got tied up with work and writing a paper, but I did get this chapter finished like I wanted, or somewhat. Anywho...**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later…**

Caroline's face brightened as she watched Klaus stir a mixture of paint, and set it on the table with ease. Since the kiss and the openness two weeks earlier, their relationship had shifted, but not so much as to cause a disturbance.

She didn't care about his blindness or his possible death, and he didn't care about her scar. They had both been hurt, and they needed each other. Maybe not in the level of lovers, but as friends, and that was fine.

The feelings they felt for each other, could possibly be described as understanding grief, but for Caroline it was more than that.

She truly cared for the man in front of her, and for some reason, she thought he cared for her. She could have imagined it, the way he hungrily wanted more of her kisses, the way he held her hand under the table when they ate dinner. The way he insisted on first names instead of the Mr. and Ms.

Her smile faded, and she bowed her head. She was fooling herself. The past month with this family had been amazing, and with Thanksgiving coming up in a less than a week, she wondered what they were going to do.

"I can feel you brooding, Caroline."

She snapped out of her thoughts, and lifted her gaze to Klaus, who had turned to face her. "I wasn't brooding." She began, watching him tilt his head to the side.

"I may not be able to see, but I can tell your silence means one of two things. Either you're brooding or you're upset." He deduced, with a smile.

She let out a breathy laugh, and turned her head. "Don't you hate being right?" She asked, absently.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Depends on the topic," He answered, setting the jars of paint on the table, and moved towards her, knowing she was sitting in the chair next to the one he usually sat. Kneeling down to her level, he took her hands in his. "What's wrong, Caroline?" He asked, feeling her hands squeeze his.

"It's nothing. I was just wondering about Thanksgiving." She answered, watching his face close, slowly. "See, I shouldn't have said anything." She added, taking her hands from his grasp, and stood up. "I'll go and check on your lunch."

"Caroline," He called out, reaching for her arm, and was relieved he caught it. "What did you do for Thanksgiving?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Mom and I would eat dinner, and then put up the tree. It was nothing fancy."

"But it was special to you." He remarked, realizing what she meant.

"Don't worry about it, Klaus." She returned, taking her arm from his grasp. "I'll go see if lunch is ready." She added, lowly, turning on her heel, and left him in the studio.

 **~XXX~**

Klaus placed his hand underneath his chin. His head was aching, and he hated it. He wanted to tell Caroline, but he wasn't sure how well she could keep it to herself, considering that sometimes it hurt worse than ever.

The words spoken weeks ago ran through his mind, and he frowned. She knew he could die because of the damned shrapnel, and she didn't care. Well, she did, but she didn't want it to stop him from living. His mind drifted to the kiss they had shared in the guest house, and he touched his lips. Her lips were heaven to kiss, and he didn't care how much longer he had, he wanted to feel that touch again.

He frowned, and dropped his hand. Standing up, he moved to the door of his bedroom, and headed down the stairs towards the kitchen. Everyone was asleep, so he could move through the house without the pity movements.

He knew his family loved him, and he knew they did everything they could to make him comfortable, but they weren't her.

Caroline did care, of that he was certain, but she didn't pity him. She didn't baby him. She pushed him to work through his problems. She pushed him to accept his disability as not the end of the world. She was his miracle.

Moving towards the door, he slowly unlocked it, and stepped into the cool air.

"Klaus?"

He stilled, and sighed as he heard her voice. "Caroline…"

Caroline stood up from the bench, and moved towards him. "What are you doing up at this hour?" She asked, touching his arm, letting him know that she was there.

"I couldn't sleep." He remarked, moving with her towards the bench. "Why are you up?"

She sighed as they sat down. "I couldn't sleep either. I wanted to look at the stars. They're shining bright tonight."

He hummed, and kept his face straight. "I miss seeing them." He muttered, feeling her hand touch his leg.

"What's your favorite constellation?" She asked, trying to lighten the mood.

He smiled, and placed his hands on the stone bench. "Orion the hunter, easy to find and the story of how every woman wanted him is fascinating." He answered, hearing her scoff. "What's yours?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You would pick Orion." She muttered, shaking her head, hearing him laugh. "Mine is the seven sisters. Sometimes you can find all of them, but sometimes you can't find one. They say the nights that you can't find her; she is with her mortal husband, loving him for all eternity." She explained, happily.

"Greek mythology is a hobby. I take it." He responded, noting how her favorite constellation was one of the most beautiful.

She hummed, and nodded. "It is. I grew up with the stories, loving every one of them." She answered, smiling as she spoke. "My mom used to read them to me at night, and then we would go outside, and try to find the figures in the stars." She added, happily, though he could read the sadness laced within.

He smiled, and nodded. "Kol loved stargazing with me. His favorite was Pegasus." He revealed, sadly.

Caroline touched his hand. "Have you been to talk to him?" She asked, knowing the study that coma patients could hear their loved ones speak to them.

Klaus shook his head. "Mother goes once a week. I haven't been since the accident." He answered, hating the words.

"Maybe you should go. It may do you some good, give you closure." She suggested, gently.

Klaus' jaw clenched, and she braced herself for the backlash. "He's not dead, Caroline." He stated, roughly. "He's in a coma."

"I didn't mean that, Klaus. I just meant that maybe you could get the guilt off your chest if you go to see him." She suggested once again.

"I can't see him, Caroline. I'm blind!" He shouted, standing up.

Caroline shook her head, and stood up to face him head on. "I know you're blind, Klaus, but it's not just your eyes. It's everything else." She fought back. "You keep the guilt so close to your heart; it's blinding you to the redemption that could help you."

He straightened. "What would you know about redemption?" He asked, his eyes hardening, even though he couldn't see. "You carry the guilt of your mother's death with you like a flag, and you talk to me about redemption?" He asked, feeling her hand land across his face with a loud slap.

"How dare you?" She nearly shouted, her eyes filling with tears. "I've come to peace with what happened to my mother, because of you, but you…you carry the guilt like a cancer." She ranted, her voice breaking because of the emotion. "If you truly want to remain cold, then I suppose my job is done. I won't stay here another moment with a man who refuses to let go of the past." She added, stepping around him.

Klaus felt his heart ache with the feelings that he had been holding back. "Caroline,"

"Don't, Klaus, I've heard enough." She remarked, walking away.

Klaus turned to follow her, but the door slammed in the distance, and he groaned. What had he done?

 **~XXX~**

"What did you say to her?"

Klaus frowned, and pushed his fork around on his plate. "Nothing I want to admit to you, dear sister." He answered, leaning back.

Rebekah's eyes narrowed, and she pushed back. "Well because of you, she's trying to leave. Mother is in the guest house now trying to keep her from leaving." She continued, folding her arms over her chest.

Klaus grunted, and pushed away from the table. "I'll be in my studio."

"Won't you stop her?" Rebekah asked, roughly.

Klaus shook his head. "Caroline's a grown woman, she can make her own decisions."

Rebekah dropped her arms, and shook her head. She had to stop Caroline from leaving. She had to.

 **~XXX~**

"What did he say to you?" Esther asked, sitting on the sofa, while Caroline sat down in the chair with a cup of coffee.

"Nothing worth repeating," Caroline answered, lowering her eyes to Chrissy who was lying at her feet.

Esther sighed, and lowered her eyes. "Niklaus has a way with words, sometimes, but I thought you and he had gotten over that little stumble."

Caroline shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, well, don't believe everything you see, Mrs. Mikaelson." She returned, turning her head to the door. "You know they call him the ogre of ward 5 at the hospital." She added, watching Rebekah enter the house with a solemn look. "I thought it was silly at first, calling him that." She paused, lowering her head. "I just saw a man who was lonely and scared, who built a wall in defense. It wasn't until last night that I realized how he earned that name." She concluded, tears falling from her eyes.

Rebekah shook her head, and nearly ran to the young woman, wrapping her arms around her like a sister. "Nik is stupid." She remarked, lifting her gaze to her mother who nodded.

"Perhaps we have been coddling him too much," Esther replied, lowly, bowing her head. "It's just with Kol in a coma and Henrik…" She paused to clear her throat. "Niklaus is the only son I have left, besides Elijah." She added with a smile. "I can't lose them."

Caroline nodded, and wiped her tears, as Chrissy placed her head on Caroline's lap. "It's okay, girl." She whispered, scratching the husky's head.

"Could you at least stay for Thanksgiving?" Rebekah asked, leaning back, and sat on the armrest of the chair. "Mrs. Ryan is cooking a huge dinner for us, thanks to you, and besides we consider you part of the family."

Family… the word seemed lost to her, or had seemed lost since her mother died, and now…

Caroline lowered her eyes, and sighed. "Since its a few days away, I suppose I could stay." She remarked smiling as Rebekah let out a clap and a laugh before wrapping her arms around Caroline's shoulders.

Her eyes faded lightly, as she thought about Klaus. She would still have to work with him. How could she?

"I suggest you keep it professional, Caroline." Esther remarked, with a smile. "If he doesn't approve, it's his own damned fault."

"Mother!" Rebekah exclaimed with a shocked expression.

Esther shrugged. "Serves him right for hurting her, and he needs to be taught a lesson. Just because he's blind, doesn't mean he should be rude." She stated, standing up. "I'll go let Mrs. Ryan know." She added, before leaving the two girls alone.

Rebekah shook her head. "What did he say, Caroline?" She asked, gently.

Caroline bowed her head. "It wasn't anything massive. He just, we just…" She trailed off, and leaned back in her chair. "I told him he needed to go see Kol, to give him some closure and peace." She began, focusing on Christmas, who was looking at her sadly with those blue eyes. "He lashed out, saying something my guilt for letting my mom drive that night." She added, touching her face, lightly with her left hand. "I slapped him."

Rebekah had placed a hand on her friend's back. "He hurt you." She concluded, understanding it all.

Caroline sighed, and dropped her hand on her dog's head. "We hurt each other." She returned, sadly. "He was right. I haven't found redemption. I could never forgive myself for what happened to my mom that night." She added, tears filling her eyes, as Christmas whined with her head on Caroline's lap.

Rebekah shook her head. "Sounds like you need a break from it all." She remarked, standing up from her position. "Come on. We're going to town."

Caroline started to protest, but Rebekah had her hand, and pulled her up to her feet.

"Don't you dare protest, Caroline, you need this. You need space from him. He'll apologize when he's had some time." Rebekah remarked, knowing it to be true.

Caroline lowered her eyes, and sighed. She knew Klaus would apologize to her, but they had both hurt each other, even it was the truth. "Okay, I'll go." She relented, with a soft smile.

Rebekah nodded, and smiled. "Be ready in two hours." She ordered, pointing her finger at Caroline.

Caroline nodded, and smiled. "Okay, I will be." She agreed, watching her new friend leave the house.

Lowering her head to her dog, she smiled. "What do you think, Chrissy? Will he apologize?"

Christmas tilted her head to the side, and let out a soft bark, and Caroline smiled, as she bent down to scratch Chrissy's head. "Me too."

 **~XXX~**

Caroline left her house, and smiled as she said goodbye to Chrissy, and closed the door. She turned, and gasped as she ran into a firm body without looking. "Oh,"

Arms reached out, and grasped her upper arms, holding her firmly against him. She lifted her eyes, and caught his sightless eyes, and her heart pounded in her chest.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concern leaking into his voice.

Caroline smiled, unconsciously and lowered her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine." She answered, letting her hands rest on his chest. "What are you doing here?" She asked, watching him swallow, hard.

"I heard Rebekah telling mother that you and she were going into town this afternoon." He answered, slowly.

She nodded. "We are." She confirmed, watching his face melt into a soft touch. "Is there a problem?"

He shook his head, and his hands remained on her upper arms. "No, no problem. I just…" He began, and his words got hung up in his throat. "Caroline, I…"

She gently pushed at his chest. "Rebekah's waiting on me." She remarked, stepping back, away from his body and hands.

He sighed, and held onto the cane in his hands. "I'm sorry, Caroline." He apologized, freely. "I just…"

"You don't have to, Mr. Mikaelson." She interrupted, objectively. "I believe we both said things that…"

"Don't," He interrupted this time in a frustrated tone. "I wanted you to be honest, Caroline. Please, don't…hide from me." He added, hearing her intake of breathe.

Caroline relaxed her body, and felt a smile touch her lips. "I wasn't going to leave. Just so you know," She remarked, stepping beside him. She watched his head tilt to the side.

"Oh?" He asked, curiously.

She smiled once again. "Who else is going to put up with the ogre of ward 5?" She asked with a laugh, realizing that her episode a few hours ago was merely a hurt fest, with her hurting more from the truth. "Besides, I think we both deserve the truth thrown at us at times." She added, moving past him.

Klaus bowed his head, and a smirk touched his face. "So you're not going to give up on me, then?" He asked, hearing her stop a few feet behind, and slowly he turned to face her, more for her benefit then his.

"Why would I? I'm a nurse, Mr. Mikaelson. We never give up on people, especially those who need us." She responded, knowing she wasn't just speaking about him, but herself. She bowed her head.

He smiled, and moved his cane from side to side, as he walked towards her. "You're not giving up on me, Ms. Forbes?" He asked, and she read the hope in his sightless eyes. "I don't want to be cold, Caroline, least of all around you." He added, wishing he could see her face.

Caroline felt her heart skip a beat. "Then don't be, Klaus." She responded, gently. "Prove to me that you are not as cold as they say, and my job will be worth it."

He smiled, and lifted his hand to touch her face, judging from the distance of her voice. "I promise, Caroline." He whispered, huskily.

She smiled, and he returned the smile, feeling her face change from the lift of her lips. "That's all I ask." She returned, stepping away when she heard Rebekah calling her name. "Rebekah's calling."

He nodded, and dropped his hand, after rubbing his thumb over her cheek one last time. "Have fun." He wished, though he hated to feel her leave.

She nodded. "I'll be back later, Klaus. Don't overdo it." She ordered, moving towards the door.

He chuckled, and waved her off, though he felt just a little silly. "Yes, ma'am," He returned, and suddenly the ache in his head eased.

Maybe she was good for him, like his mother had said to Rebekah and Elijah earlier today. Maybe she was.

With that knowledge, he smiled.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I'm still going to update every other day, to give me a day to work on it, and to give you all a chance to read and review!**

 **Next Chapter: Thanksgiving**

 **Until Next Time...**


	6. Thanksgiving

**I apologize for my lateness in getting this next installment up, but this week has been hectic, what with a Christmas party at the Library to get ready for, a rough draft to send in, two papers to read, and another paper due this weekend...I'm amazed I got this chapter finished. (Since I lost the other chapters I had written for this story, so I have to start over from here on, but no worries.) Anywho... I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS ALOT!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

She felt silly wearing a dress for something that was just a simple dinner, but then it wasn't just a simple dinner.

It was Thanksgiving, one of her favorite holidays as a child. A holiday she spent with her mother, before the diagnosis. Her mother had been diagnosed with the early stages of schizophrenia when Caroline turned 15, and from there her life had changed.

She knew the Mikaelson's didn't really celebrate Thanksgiving, as they were from England, but here in America, they did. It was strange, and yet it felt right.

She bowed her head, and thought back to the last Thanksgiving. Her mother had been getting worse to the point where Caroline had decided to send her mother to a mental center starting the first of that year, after Christmas. She moved to her bed, and sat down with Chrissy coming to sit at her feet.

"I do miss her, Chrissy." She remarked, petting the husky's head lightly.

Chrissy whined, lightly, and Caroline smiled. "I know you miss her too." She added, hugging the husky lightly, before standing up. "Well, I better go to dinner." She stated with a smile. "I'll bring you back some turkey." She added as Chrissy barked in acknowledgement.

Caroline laughed, and walked towards the door. "Be good, girl." She ordered, lightly, knowing Chrissy would be.

The walk from the guest house to the main house was long, but not too long, and she sighed as the wind blew around her, and the sound of rustling leaves filled her ears.

She entered the house and inhaled deeply as the smell of turkey and dressing filled her senses. She smiled and entered the living room finding him standing next to the fireplace.

"I believe Mrs. Ryan has outdone herself." She remarked, as Klaus turned to face her.

"She has been cooking all morning or at least from the smell coming from the kitchen." He began, smiling, hearing her dress rustle as she walked towards him. "You're wearing a dress." He stated, as she stopped in front of him.

She smiled. "I am. Thought I would dress for the occasion," She concurred, shrugging her shoulders.

He hummed, and lifted his hand to touch her face. "I bet you look ravishing, Ms. Forbes." He remarked, feeling her hair pulled halfway back, and small bangs gracing her forehead.

She scoffed, lightly, and turned her head. "If you think so," She returned, stepping to the side.

He frowned, and grasped her upper left arm, judging from the heat of her body. "I may not be able to see, Caroline, but I can feel, and you feel ravishing." He whispered in her ear, huskily.

She held back a shiver, knowing this wasn't ethical to feel such things from her patient.

"Dinner is ready." A voice called from the kitchen.

Caroline released her breathe, but didn't step away from him. It had been over a month since she met him, and began to work for him, and her heart had slowly begun to fall for the handsome blind man. It wasn't professional, but something about him made her want more. It was silly, but for her, it just seemed like it wasn't.

Klaus felt his body ache with the closeness of hers, and he frowned. He couldn't see her, and yet he did see her. He felt her, and it killed him because he did. She was soft and molded perfectly into his body. He could feel her eyes on his face, and his breathe caught in his throat. "What color are your eyes again, Caroline?" He asked, though he knew she had said blue or green.

Caroline swallowed. "Blue-green, or at least that's what my mama said." She answered her voice shaking as she said so.

His hand lifted to her face, and cupped her cheek. "You sound like a mermaid." He whispered, as his fingers brushed over her skin, softly. "Eyes like the color of the ocean, and hair, blonde did you say?" He asked, feeling her nod before he continued. "Hair the color of the sand and sun," He added, his voice becoming husky, revealing his accent even more.

She shivered at the note, and again, did not move from his touch. Still, she remained against him, searching his face, as his hand moved over hers, and his eyes closed, as if to capture the sight of her.

"Almond shaped eyes, straight nose, soft, perfect lips, and a high forehead," He described, smirking at the image that conjured up in his mind. "You're beautiful."

She felt tears sting her eyes, and she wanted to move back, but her feet remained stuck to the floor. He moved his thumb underneath her eyes, and smiled, turning completely to face her.

"Don't cry, mermaid." He whispered, feeling her soft skin underneath his fingers.

She opened her mouth to protest, but found she couldn't. She loved being this close to him. Her body sang with need and love. Yes, she realized, she did love him, or was falling. After over a month, she had broken the code, her code. She had fallen in love.

As her mouth remained open, his head tilted and he leaned forward to capture her lips with his. It was a tender kiss. One that made her shiver all over.

Klaus felt his heart pound at the touch of her lips against his, and he smiled. Never had a woman made him feel this much. This woman, this nurse was heaven in his arms. As the kiss deepened, slightly, he wrapped his arms around her, and held her close as her hands pressed against his chest, but didn't push him away.

Slowly, he pulled back, and felt her breathe hit his face in small bursts, and he could smell the coffee on her breathe from that morning.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Caroline,"

She smiled, and nodded. "Happy Thanksgiving, Klaus," She returned, just before a throat cleared behind them.

Rebekah smiled, and nodded. "Food's getting cold." She remarked, winking at Caroline, who blushed and felt Klaus' hand on her back.

Klaus cleared his throat, and nodded. "We'll be there." He replied, holding Caroline close before she started to help him out of the room.

Rebekah nodded once more, and grasped his other arm. "You know, I am thankful, Nik." She remarked, leaning on his arm, slightly.

"Oh, really, for what?" He asked, with a smirk, and genuine curiosity.

Rebekah paused, and kissed her brother's cheek. "I'm grateful to have my brother back." She whispered, with a smile before leading a speechless Klaus into the dining room, along with a smiling Caroline.

 **~XXX~**

Thanksgiving dinner was amazing by Caroline's standards, as she had never seen so much food in all her twenty-seven years. She laughed with the family, and didn't worry about holding back with them, as Klaus held her hand throughout the entire dinner, when she wasn't eating of course.

She didn't know what had changed during the time from the kiss to the dinner, but something had. She could tell from the shifting attitude from him, and the way Rebekah was looking in their direction.

It should have felt wrong, but it didn't. It felt right.

Standing outside on the patio, she inhaled deeply as she looked out into the sun kissed leaves of the maples lining the back yard.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

She smiled, and dipped her head, before turning to look at him. "It is." She returned, reaching out her right hand to grasp his arm, letting him know how far to come out.

Klaus hummed, and his face turned towards the outside. "I remember the leaves changing colors. Red, orange, yellow…" He began, his mind in memories.

"With the sun reflecting off of them, they look majestic." Caroline agreed, feeling his hand grasp hers, and threaded his fingers through them.

Klaus smiled, and bowed his head. "I've been thinking." He began, after moments had passed between them. "I want to see my brother." He added, feeling her tense beside him. "I want you to go with me, no one else."

Caroline turned to face him, still holding onto his arm. "Why me?" She asked, watching him smile.

"Because you are the one who helped me see that I need to do this, Caroline." He answered, closing his eyes. "I don't want to be paraded around in the hospital by my family to gain sympathy."

"That's not…" She began, but he jerked to face her.

"I know, but it would feel like it." He interceded, his eyes searching blindly. "With you, I…" He paused, and groaned, before licking his lips.

"You would feel normal." She concluded, watching a soft expression on his face.

He nodded, and lifted his free hand to her face. "Is it so wrong to want that, love?" He asked, stroking her soft face, relishing in the image his mind conjured up.

She shook her head, grateful for the touch and how he was able to feel it. "No, but you are normal, Klaus." She remarked, gently, and he understood her meaning.

"Am I?" He asked, his voice choking in his throat. "Sometimes I wonder." He whispered, tightening his hand around hers. "I feel like a beast sometimes. A beast in a castle, because I keep myself locked up in one room, and then here you came, unlocking my door, and pushing me out." He replied, wishing he could see if she was blushing or not.

"You make me sound like Belle." She remarked, bowing her head, only to have him cup her chin, and lift her face to his.

"Because you are, Caroline," He returned, a soft smile on his face. "You're my Belle, my mermaid, my loyal companion, and…" He paused, not knowing what else he could say.

She smiled, and grasped his wrist underneath her chin. "Your friend," She added, feeling his hand tense again in her hand.

He swallowed, and pain flashed across his face before it melted into a soft expression. "My friend," He agreed, huskily.

She pulled his hand from her face, and uncharacteristically, kissed the palm of his hand, before holding it in hers, like it was the most natural move between them.

He smiled, and bent his head until his forehead touched hers. "Don't leave me, Caroline. You'll take the colors with you."

It took her a moment to realize what he was saying, and it made her heart sing with knowledge. He felt it too. He felt love.

"Only until you send me away," She responded, saucily.

He chuckled, and kissed the side of her mouth. "Be careful, mermaid, I may have you forever." He remarked, feeling her sigh, dramatically.

"Well, that'll be my problem then, wouldn't it?" She asked, teasingly.

He smiled, and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her, and held her close. For a moment, he felt peace, and absently, he realized his headache had eased up, just because of her.

A frown crossed his features. He had to tell her, didn't he? She was his nurse, but in just a few short hours, she had become something more. In his heart, he felt her become more than a nurse, more than a friend, and it hurt him.

Because, even though she knew the truth, he didn't want to put her through it.

She had said she wouldn't give up on him, but what if he gave up on himself? The thought of what life would be like if he told her to go flashed through his mind. He would be in the dark again, and this time, no angelic voice would be able to pull him back.

He had promised not to be cold anymore, but if he did send her away…

He tightened his hold around her, afraid she could hear his thoughts, and know what he was thinking.

Her own arms surrounded him, and held him close. "Only if you send me away." She whispered, against his chest.

He closed his eyes, tightly, and the pain eased as her words soaked inside.

Only if he did.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I will try to get back on track, but as stated above, I have another paper to write this weekend, but it isn't long, two to three pages, so I'll try to get the next chapter up and going.**

 **Next Chapter: A Visit**

 **Until Next Time...**


	7. The Visit

**Okay, I'm so behind in updating, but I just wrapped up one of my classes for my masters, and I spent the past two weeks recuperating, even though I was supposed to be writing for you all.**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS ALOT!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Esther asked, as Caroline slipped on her coat, and turned to face her. "I mean, Niklaus have never gone to see Kol, and…" She trailed off, and bit her bottom lip.

Caroline tilted her head. "Esther, this is a huge step for him." She returned, with a soft smile. "If it gets too much for him, I promise I'll lead him out." She stated, with a promise on her words.

Esther smiled, and bowed her head. "I can see you are protective of him." She stated, gently.

Caroline nodded, and felt her face burn. "Part of my job," She responded, softly.

The older woman shook her head. "Part of it may be, but I can see the way you look at him, Caroline. A mother knows." She added, touching Caroline's hand gently.

Caroline lowered her eyes. "I…" She was stopped by Esther's squeeze on her hand.

"You don't have to say anything." Esther remarked, moving her eyes behind Caroline to Klaus who was walking up. She smiled, and nodded in understanding.

Caroline bowed her head, and turned her head as Klaus approached her, and suddenly she realized what Esther meant. She was in love with him, and she would protect him.

She felt his hand on her arm, and she touched his hand. "Ready?" She asked, gently.

He smiled, and nodded. "As ever, love,"

She rolled her eyes, and shook her head.

"Don't roll your eyes at me," He stated, leaning toward her ear.

She jerked her head to look at him, and saw him smiling. "You're mocking me?" She teased, watching him roll his blind eyes.

His smile said it all.

 **~XXX~**

On the drive to the hospital, she noticed his mood becoming more sanguine, and she knew why, or at least she understood.

"If you don't want to do this today…" She began, glancing at him as they sat in the back of the limo.

He shook his head, and reached for her hand, which she gave with consent. "I want to." He remarked, gently, his face turning to a stone face.

She studied him, and watched him swallow. "I'll be right beside you, Klaus. I won't leave, unless you want me to." She promised, feeling his hand tighten around hers.

"I know." He whispered, leaning his head back, and closed his eyes.

She read the pain on his face, and suddenly she knew. "Do you want some aspirin?" She asked, gently.

He shook his head. "No," He answered, curtly. "I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well last night." He lied, and she saw through it.

Spending nearly every day with him, she was able to spot a lie he told, and he was lying now.

He was having headaches, and from the look on his face, they were not mild. With that thought in her mind, she frowned and bit her tongue.

 **~XXX~**

They entered the hospital and Caroline asked the clerk what room Kol was in. She held onto Klaus' arm, gently leading him down the hall towards the elevator.

"Private sector, huh?" Klaus asked, sarcastically. "Mother did this." He added, with a soft scoff.

Caroline touched the button, and sighed. "From what I've heard, it was the best solution." She returned, threading her right arm back through his left arm.

He hummed, and lowered his head. "Of course it was." He whispered, and she placed her left hand on his arm, letting him know it was alright.

Sometimes actions were better than words.

As the elevator stopped, the doors opened, and she led him off, and down a hall towards the room number they knew Kol lay.

They stopped in the doorway, and the sound of EKG machine drifted to their ears. Caroline felt Klaus stiffen, and she smiled, softly, though he didn't know it. "Take your time," She remarked, lowly.

He slowly nodded, and closed his eyes in pain. "It's a good thing I can't see." He began, swallowing before he took a few steps in the room. "I don't think I could see him in the hospital bed." He added, lowly, so only she could hear.

Caroline squeezed his forearm, and they stopped beside the hospital bed. She took in the sight before her, and she held in her gasp.

Kol had brown hair, and over his left eye was a patch. He had lost his left eye in the crash. She remembered from the talks with Esther.

Klaus didn't know, from what Esther had said. They didn't want him to know, because they feared Klaus would get worse, emotionally.

Klaus reached down, and felt the bed, until he came to his brother's hand, and he grasped it. "Caroline, I'd like to sit down." He requested, as she let go of his arm, and reached behind him to drag the chair behind him, so he could sit down beside his brother. "Could you give me a moment?" He asked, and she smiled, and touched his shoulder.

"Of course, I'll be right outside if you need me." She returned, as he smiled, and she moved towards the door.

She closed it, but left a crack in case Klaus needed her, and she leaned against the wall. Tears sprung to her eyes, she knew it was going to be hard, but in an instant she felt her heart ache in her chest. Memories of the accident played through her mind, and she closed her eyes.

Her mother's cry echoed in her mind, and she tugged her bottom lip between her teeth. If only she had insisted on driving that night, and not given in to her mother. If only she had pushed harder. If only…

 **~XXX~**

Klaus held onto his brother's hand, and sighed. "I'm not good at sentimental words. You know that better than anyone." He began, lowly. "I hate to say this, but I miss you, Kol. I miss your antics, your tricks, your…" He paused, clearing his throat. "You're my baby brother, Kol." He added, feeling his eyes burn.

"I can just imagine what you'd say if you were here." He remarked, with a smile. "You'd find some way to irritate me, tricking me by moving my paints or a chair in front of my path, just to get me to stumble." He paused, and moved his right hand up to Kol's shoulder. "I love you, baby brother." He admitted, softly. "Now that should give you incentive to wake up." He added with a laugh.

He waited a few minutes, and frowned. "Please, come back to us, Kol." He whispered, bowing his head, and let the tears fall.

This was his fault.

 **~XXX~**

Caroline wiped her eyes, as they sat in the limo, and headed home. She didn't ask what when on in the room, and Klaus never said, only that he didn't want to talk about it.

She knew it was a step for him, and for him to even go see Kol was an improvement.

Silence filled the limo as it had when they left the room, and Caroline hated it.

"Walter, would you take the private trail home? I want to stop at the falls." Klaus remarked, with a stiff tone.

Walter nodded, and turned down the rocky road about three miles from the turn off towards the house. "As you wish, sir,"

Caroline turned her head and she saw Klaus' closed off face, but she needed to know. "Where are we going?" She asked, curiously.

He sighed, and reached for her hand, as he had before. "Someplace that always brought me peace." He answered, absently.

She lifted her head a fraction, and opened her mouth when the limo stopped, and she looked through the windows. "The woods?"

Klaus smiled, and shook his head. "Wait here for us, Walter." He remarked, opening the door, and slid out, with Caroline following him. "You're the one who said I needed to get out more." He replied, tugging her forward.

She sighed. "Yes, but I meant walking around the property, going to town, or something, not hiking in the woods when you are just now getting used to your cane." She retorted, as he moved his cane back and forth in front of him.

He pulled her beside him, and moved the cane delicately on the ground to ascertain where the roots were, if there were any due the well-worn trail he knew by heart.

"Where are we going?" She asked, trying to get a literal answer.

He felt the downhill slope begin, and stopped. "Help me down the stone steps, please." He remarked, causing her to stop.

She tilted her head, and sighed. "This is dangerous." She stated, as she helped him take each step with careful action, though she could tell that someone had been here recently due to the arm ramp along the edge of the steps, which Klaus was using.

"Come now, Caroline, where is your sense of adventure?" He asked, as they reached the bottom, and he sighed. "Ah, there it is." He added, tilting his head to the side.

Caroline shook her head. "My sense of adventure is just fine, and what is it?" She asked, looking around, noting that it was beautiful, but she didn't understand why they were here.

He sighed, and started to move forward. "You have to listen." He answered in a low tone. "Hear it?" He asked, as Caroline stopped mid-step, and focused her hearing.

"I hear…water." She concluded, turning to look at him. "Waterfall,"

He smiled, and nodded. "Yep," He returned, as he took her arm. "This was my secret place until Kol found it, and it became our place." He explained as they came to a rock picnic table and stone benches. "I always found peace here."

Caroline turned her head, and gasped. "Oh…my…" She let go of his arm, and moved a few step away towards the water at the edge of the bank. She took in the moss covered rocks and the tall waterfall, that should have been iced, but it was still flowing freely down the rock cliff.

"You should see it in the spring." Klaus remarked, as he moved to sit down on one of the benches.

She turned and looked at him. "How long?" She asked, approaching him.

He sighed. "Not since the accident," He answered, stiffly. "I couldn't…" He paused, clearing his throat, and turned his head from her.

She sighed, and knelt down in front of him. "You wanted to come because of today." She deduced, and saw his jaw clench in agony. "Want to talk about it?" She asked, knowing he needed to.

His eyes closed, and his head bowed. "Are you going to force me?" He asked, and she could tell the vulnerable Klaus was speaking.

"No, but you do need to talk to someone." She answered, in a gentle manner.

He breathed out of his nose in a harsh motion, and turned his face to her. "I sat in that hospital room, and all I could think of was it was my fault that my brother was there." He confessed, after a moment.

She shook her head, and squeezed his hands. "Klaus…" She began, but he shook his head.

"I know what you're going to say, Caroline." He remarked, coldly. "You're going to say that it wasn't my fault."

"Because it wasn't," She stated, firmly. "Klaus, we've been over this."

He held his hand to stop her. "I know. I'm sorry." He apologized, giving another sigh. "I just… the visit today… I couldn't help…" He began, and she touched his lips with her hand.

"It's okay." She whispered to him, moving her hand to the side of his face.

He smiled, sadly. "I heard you crying outside the door, earlier." He remarked, his hand searching for her face. "Your mother," He whispered, feeling her softly nod her head once in confirmation. "I didn't realize…"

She grasped his wrist, and smiled. "It's okay."

He leaned forward, and she leaned up until she was sitting straight on her knees, feeling the cold ground through her jeans, but didn't care. Slowly, his forehead touched hers, and their breaths mingled in the tender cold.

"We'll get through this." She whispered, feeling his hand grasp hers on his leg.

He nodded, just a fraction, and tilted his head forward. "Is it as beautiful as I remember?" He asked, not moving from her.

She smiled, and let out a small breathless laugh. "Even more so," She answered, his lips touching hers just a fraction.

He smiled, and his eyes closed. "I want to see it again, and I want to see you." He remarked, feeling her stiffen just a fraction. "We all have scars, my Belle." He whispered, pulling back just a fraction to touch her face. "Your scar is beautiful." He added, huskily with a hint of sultry in his tone.

She felt shivers rush through her body, and she closed her eyes. "How do you do that?" She asked, shyly.

"Do what?" He asked, stroking her face.

"Make my scar so insignificant, and make me feel…" She trailed off, opening her eyes to search his face.

He smiled, showing off his dimples. "Feel what? Beautiful?" He smiled, as he asked the questions, and leaned forward once more. "You, my darling Caroline, are the most beautiful creature I have ever met, scars and all." He added, capturing her lips with his.

She sighed into his mouth, and felt her heart pound in her chest. He made her feel beautiful, but what if he did get his sight back? Would he feel the same?

As they walked up the trail towards the limo, she felt his body relax under her touch, and she bowed her head.

He turned and opened the door for her, smiling as she moved in front of him, he caught her arm, and leaned forward. "My Belle," He whispered, brushing his lips over her cheek, thankful he didn't miss.

She smiled, and felt her cheeks warm at his words. "Is the beast gone?" She asked, teasingly.

He chuckled, and rubbed his thumb over her arm, even though it was covered by her jacket. "Dormant for now," He answered, wishing he could see the light he felt her radiate.

She lifted her left hand, and touched his face. "We'll see." She whispered, dropping her hand, and climbed in the limo, leaving him smiling, but in his heart he wondered what she meant.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I hope this chapter satisfied! I'm working on wrapping up a few stories by the end of the month, because, come February, it will a busy time for me! I have two new stories in the works for March, and I'll have sneak peeks coming soon, perhaps by the end of this story!**

 **Next Chapter: Danger and Confessions**

 **Until Next Time...**


	8. Danger and Confessions

**I'm working to get this story wrapped up, so please bear with me. As of right now, this story is approximately 15 chapters, so…**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS A LOT!**

 **Please remember to review at the end!**

* * *

Chrissy's paw on her arm aroused her from her sleep the next morning, and Caroline opened her eyes to find someone sitting in her chair beside the wall, opposite her bed.

She gasped, and sat up, only to relax when she realized who it was. "Damn it, Klaus. Haven't you heard of privacy?" She asked, in a demanding tone, lifting the sheet to her chest, though it was pointless. One thing, he was blind, another, she was wearing jogging pants and a tank, noting to see there.

Klaus smirked, and motioned to the table beside him. "Well, I have heard of it, but I figured you wouldn't mind, seeing that I brought you a peace offering." He remarked, and her eyes focused on the object he was pointing to.

"You brought me coffee?" She asked, slowly throwing her legs over the side of the bed.

He smiled, and bowed his head. His face turned red at the words. She smiled at the shy expression on his face. "Well, it's kind of a thank you for yesterday." He answered, as she bowed her head, letting her blonde hair fall in front of her face. "Without you, I probably never would have gone to see my brother."

She lifted her head, and threw her hair behind her shoulders, giving Chrissy a scratch behind her ears. "You probably would have, eventually." She confided, giving him the benefit of the doubt.

He frowned. "No, I wouldn't have." He admitted, roughly.

She slowly stood up, and moved towards him, reaching for the coffee, noting how Chrissy moved to sit at Klaus' feet. "I believe you would have." She responded, picking up the cup, and took a sip. She hummed in satisfaction, as she swallowed.

He smirked. "Good, huh?" He asked, as she groaned in agreement. "Why do you see the best in everyone? Or is it just me?" He asked, after a moment.

She moved back to the bed, and sat down. "I suppose, it's because I like to give people the benefit of the doubt. Though you, I see as a special assignment." She answered, taking another sip of coffee.

He hummed, and moved the cane around in his hands. "Am I really?" He asked, his blind eyes moved towards her voice, and she inhaled sharply at the look in them.

She nodded. "Yeah, you were a beast, after all." She remarked, teasingly, or at least tried to be teasing.

He lowered his eyes, and shook his head with a smile on his face. "Is that the only reason?" He asked, absently.

She fiddled with the now empty cup in her hands, and closed her eyes. Her silence spoke volumes, and she knew it.

She heard him stand, and felt Chrissy's body press against her legs. She heard him stop at the bed, but her eyes still didn't open. He sat down next to her, feeling his way down, and turned to face her.

"Who could ever learn to love a beast like me?" He asked in a choked tone. "Would you, Caroline, even with the possibility of knowing I could die?" He asked, emotion riding in his voice.

She finally opened her eyes, and placed the cup on the nightstand next to her bed. "I said you were a beast, Klaus. I didn't say you are now." She answered, not giving away too much.

He tilted his head to the side, and his lips lifted up a fraction. "You didn't answer my question, Caroline." He urged, extending his hand out, searching for her arm, smiling when he found it. "Would you love me?" He asked, carefully.

She swallowed, and focused on his hand on her arm. Her mind tried to think of an answer that would not hurt him and yet would keep her love a secret from him. "I…" She began her voice cracking.

He smiled, but it wasn't a whole smile. It was a sad smile. She knew what it meant, and she touched his face, letting him know she was there.

"I would, Klaus." She finally remarked, watching his eyes close in relief.

"You've changed me, Caroline." He replied, his emotion hitting his words. "How have you done this?" He asked, with genuine curiosity.

She smiled, and lowered her hand from his face. "I didn't do anything. You did it yourself." She answered, seriously.

He squeezed her hand, and slowly stood up. "I would like to walk the grounds today, if you don't mind." He suggested, as she stood up beside him. "Be ready in 15 minutes." He added, with a smirk before he turned to slowly walk out of the room.

She tilted her head, and folded her arms over her chest. "Excuse me?" She asked, though it was said sarcastically.

He smiled, and stopped in the doorway to slowly turn to face her. "Please be ready in 15 minutes." He acquiesced, and she bit her lip to keep from laughing.

She nodded. "That's better. I'll meet you in the living room." She returned, as he smiled once more, and left her in the bedroom with her heart racing.

She was ready ten minutes later.

 **~XXX~**

She smiled as Chrissy walked beside Klaus, guiding him by letting out a whine when he came close to an object that may obstruct his walking.

"She's smart." Klaus commented as they approached the woods surrounding the house and property.

Caroline nodded. "She is. Husky's naturally are, but sometimes they can be a handful." She remarked, with a laugh.

Klaus smiled at the sound, and paused when they reached the edge of the woods. "How did you come to get her?" He asked, casually, turning to face her, and felt Chrissy press against his legs.

"She was a birthday gift from my mom." She answered, carefully. "It was after I finished college, and mom didn't want me to be alone, so she found Chrissy, and it was love at first sight." She added, reaching down to pat Chrissy's head.

Klaus hummed, and turned his head, feeling the sun hit his face as he did so. "Perhaps I should get a dog," He muttered, thinking what would happen if he was alone. "I mean," He began, knowing she was about to protest. "You won't be my nurse forever. Sooner or later, you'll get tired of me, and resign." He added, turning so his face was aimed in her direction.

"That's not my decision, Klaus." Caroline returned, firmly. "I told you, I'll stay as long as you want me to. I don't care how long it takes." She added, trying to get through to him.

He frowned, and stepped towards her voice, reaching forward to grasp her upper left arm, and pulled her close.

"Christmas is three weeks away. What would you like?" He whispered, wishing he could see her.

She swallowed and lowered her eyes. "I… I don't want anything." She remarked, lying a little.

He smiled. "I'll tell you what I want." He whispered, leaning forward.

She held her breathe, and watched him come ever so close. "What…?" She breathed out.

He placed his lips on her cheek, and she gasped, lowly. "Take a guess, love." He whispered, pulling back a fraction, only to capture her lips with his.

Like always, she succumbed to her feelings, and melted into his embrace. She wanted to tell him what she wanted for Christmas was his love, but that would be pushing their relationship, especially when she wasn't sure what their relationship was.

His lips pulled back from hers, and their breaths mingled in the cold.

She watched his face wince lightly, and her hand came up instinctively to touch his temple. "Klaus…" She whispered, worry lining her tone.

He frowned, and closed his eyes. "You asked if my headaches were getting worse," He began, knowing he had to tell her.

"They are, aren't they?" She asked, stroking his face, as he nodded. "Have you been taking any aspirin?" She asked, curiously, knowing she hadn't given him any.

He shook his head. "No, I don't want to." He answered, feeling his head ache.

"It would help." She encouraged, worry lining her words.

He smiled, faintly, and felt her fingers massage the left side of his head. "You're helping." He whispered, feeling his heart race at the touch and his head ease.

Her fingers stilled on his head, and she searched his face, and found his eyes fading to a soft look. "You've been keeping this a secret, haven't you?" She asked, though she knew the answer.

He sighed, and lifted his hand to grasp her wrist. "Elijah knows." He answered, lowly. "I never told anyone else." He remarked, leaving his words hanging in the air, letting her know that it was a step for him to let her know.

She turned her hand in his with her fingers touching the back of his hand. Silence drifted between them, and it was a comfortable silence, a silence that made her smile tenderly, even though he couldn't see.

"I can't explain it…" He began, cutting through the silence. "But being around you…" He paused, unsure of his next words, if they would scare her or if they would open a door that he wasn't sure if he wanted open. "You take away my pain, Caroline, or at least, make me forget about it." He added, wishing beyond wishes that he could see her face, and hold her eyes. Blue-green, isn't that what she said?

Caroline swallowed, and lifted her free hand to his chest. "Klaus…" She whispered, tears stinging her eyes.

He lifted his right arm, and wrapped it around her, the cane in his hand pressed lightly at her back. "Let me take away your pain…" He offered, gently.

She smiled, and lifted her left hand to his face. "You already have." She returned, watching his face light up with a faint light.

"Have I?" He asked, teasing, but she could see the serious expression on his face.

She laughed, and trailed her hand down to his neck. "Don't you dare get a big head." She dared, watching him smile, and then let out a laugh.

"Would I do that?" He asked, and she groaned in a teasing manner.

"Yes, you would, and I'll never live it down." She answered, but he could hear her light tone.

"Oh, Caroline…" He called, letting her name roll off his tongue.

She smiled, and watched his head lean forward. Their foreheads touched, and she sighed with him, content to just be in each other's presence.

Standing in the silence outside, they knew words needed to be spoken, but for the moment it was enough to just stand there next to the woods, and hold each other close.

The pain between them had been numbed, but somehow they knew that a new pain was going to test them, and it was the most dangerous form of pain they could ever imagine.

 **~XXX~**

Caroline had to go into town to get something for Chrissy, and as she walked to the door, she heard footsteps behind her.

She turned and smiled as Klaus stopped. "I'll only be gone for about an hour or so." She remarked, gently.

He nodded, and lifted his hand to touch her face. "I know. I want to go with you." He returned, feeling her mouth open, probably to protest. "Come on, love. I need to get out sometime." He repeated her words from earlier.

She sighed with a laugh, and shook her head. "Fine, but you better be on your best behavior." She warned, and he crossed his heart before being lead out the door to her car.

"You know, Walter would be more than happy to take us." He began, but he knew this was her day off, or at least half a day off.

"I know, but my car has not been cranked in over a week, and besides I like to drive, sometimes." She returned, helping him in her car.

He smiled, and settled in as she climbed in the driver's seat. "Where are we going?" He asked, lightly.

She smiled, and cranked up. "I have to pick up some food for Chrissy and her heart medicine." She answered, and then watched his face ask a question before he could get the words out. "It's medicine to keep her from getting heartworms. I give them to her every month, and she only has one left." She explained, as he nodded his head in understanding.

 **~XXX~**

They wandered around the pet store with Klaus frowning at the strong smell of pet food and pets roaming the store.

"Does it always smell this awful?" He asked, and smiled when she laughed.

"It's the ferrets they keep up front." She explained, holding onto his arm.

"Ferrets? Who would want those long rats?" He asked as she slapped his arm, playfully.

"Some people find them cute and adorable." She returned, reaching for the sack of food on the shelf and put it in the cart.

"Let me guess, you are one of those people." He concluded, turning his head towards her.

She smiled, and sighed. "Alas, I do." She said, exasperatedly.

He laughed, held onto the cart with one hand as they continued through the store. Looking through his memories, he never recalled ever laughing so much. He realized, quite suddenly, that Caroline not only brought the light into his life, but she also brought the laughter. "Well, as your employer, I'm making it an order not to get one of those foul smelling rodents." He remarked, smiling.

Caroline jerked her head towards him, and placed her hand on her chest, though he couldn't see the move. "I certainly will, if I want one." She stated, smiling.

He shook his head, and bent it towards her. "Not if you want me to come into your house." He muttered, causing her breathe to hitch at the insinuation.

"Maybe I should, to keep you away," She remarked, once her breathe returned.

He smirked, showing off his dimples. "No, you wouldn't." He returned, feeling his heart beat faster.

She rolled her eyes, and sighed, dramatically. "Damn it." She gave in, snapping her fingers.

He laughed, and leaned forward to kiss her cheek, judging the proximity from the sound of her voice, and the body warmth.

She closed her eyes at the feel, and when she opened them she caught an elderly couple looking at them with smiles on their faces. She smiled as she blushed, and dipped her head, before pushing the cart towards the pharmacy section of the pet store.

After purchasing the food and the medicine, Caroline and Klaus exited the store laughing and smiling as they pushed the cart to the edge of the sidewalk.

Caroline looked in both directions, and nodded before pushing the cart into the street.

Klaus was the one who heard the revving of the engine before she did, and called her name in urgency.

Caroline turned her head and panic hit her chest. Pushing the cart and Klaus forward, slamming them onto the ground, she screamed as the truck slammed on its breaks, but it wasn't soon enough as the impact sent her falling onto the pavement.

Before she felt the darkness consume her, she saw the elderly couple from the store rush out, and tried to keep her awake. She turned her head to find Klaus a few feet from her, with his eyes closed and his face in pain. She could tell he was still conscious, but for how long, she didn't know.

The only words she was able to form before her eyes closed were simple words she didn't know if he heard or not.

"I love you, Klaus."

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you know me, then you know I'm not going to let anything happen to our babies, so please don't cry.**

 **Next Chapter: Revelations**

 **Until Next Time…**


	9. Revelations

**I couldn't leave ya'll hanging for too long, so I got this chapter finished! Hope you like it!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **Please remember to review at the end!**

* * *

Sounds of sirens and people working over him, made him semi-alert as he rocked back and forth on the table. He tried to open his eyes, pointless though it seemed, but found them bound. Why he didn't know? All he knew was he needed her. He moaned, and moved his head back and forth.

"It's okay, Mr. Mikaelson." He heard a tender calming voice say.

"Ca…Caroline…" Klaus choked out, feeling bandages around his eyes.

He heard a sigh, and he reached forward. "Caroline…"

"She's unconscious at the moment." He heard the same voice respond.

"Where?" He asked, feeling his way, trying to touch her. "What happened?" He asked, not feeling anything but air.

The voice spoke again. "You were pushed to the ground by Ms. Forbes. You hit your head pretty hard. We bandaged your eyes because we believe some debris from the road has entered your eyes. We cleaned them out, but we wanted to keep the saline on them for as long as possible." He explained, touching Klaus' shoulder.

"Caroline…" Klaus remarked, again, his voice holding the demanding tone.

He heard the same sigh, and Klaus felt his heart clench. "You should rest, Mr. Mikaelson. We're almost at the hospital."

Klaus opened his mouth, but realized it would be pointless now.

He wanted answers, but right now, he needed to rest, as he felt his body relax to a state of fatigue, and he finally gave into the darkness.

 _I love you, Klaus._

 **~XXX~**

He felt a hand on his, and slowly he let his eyes open. Shock turned into something completely different.

How was this possible?

"Mother?"

 **~XXX~**

"Is she going to make it?" Rebekah asked, staring into the room where her friend lay.

Doctor Harris, a short, brown haired man, sighed, and bowed his head. "It's too soon to tell. There is some swelling in the brain from the impact on the pavement. She has several broken ribs, and her right arm was sprained."

Rebekah shook her head, and lifted her hands. "I don't care about her injuries. I just want to know if she is going to live." She stated, her voice nearly shaking with emotion.

He sighed, and nodded. "I understand that, Ms. Mikaelson, but Ms. Forbes' injuries are a factor in whether or not she does survive. If the swelling in her brain does not return to normal, she could suffer brain damage. Right now, she has a 50-50 chance of making it. She just needs to have something to pull her through." He explained in an understanding tone.

Rebekah bit her lip, and fear ripped through her. If she died, her brother would never be the same. "What about my brother? Does he know?"

The doctor shook his head. "No, I was just about to see if he was awake yet. I understand he and Ms. Forbes are close." He wanted to clarify, in order to know what he needed to tell him.

Rebekah focused on Caroline's unconscious body in the bed, and nodded. "He loves her." She whispered, knowing they never voiced it, but she could read her brother pretty well. "Tell him what you need to." She instructed the doctor. "He deserves to know."

He nodded in understanding, and moved away with a sympathetic glance towards her.

Rebekah felt her knees nearly give way, and she reached forward to grip the wall. She had to be strong. She had to be. Her brother was counting on her, and so was Caroline.

She had to be strong.

"Please don't take her," She whispered, lowly. "We can't lose her. He can't lose her." She amended, knowing the truth.

 **~XXX~**

Esther froze as she gazed at her son's face. "Niklaus…" She whispered, as Klaus blinked a few times.

"I…I…can see." Klaus whispered, though his throat was dry.

She swallowed, and let out soft cry. "Oh, my Niklaus…" She cried out again, bending down to envelope her son in her arms.

Klaus felt tears sting his eyes, and for the first time in a year he noticed the colors, and yet they weren't as bright as he remembered. Something was missing.

He frowned as Esther pulled back. "Where's Caroline?"

 **~XXX~**

Elijah entered the hospital with a grim expression on his face, and his chest clenched as he thought of the reason he was there.

His brother was in the hospital, again.

It was only two weeks until Christmas, and he was back again.

Shaking his head, he made his way through the corridors until he saw his sister leaning forward with her arms outstretched resting on her hands on the wall in front of her with her head bowed.

"Rebekah…"

Rebekah lifted her head, and shook her head. "Oh, Elijah…" She cried, and fell in her big brother's arms.

 **~XXX~**

"It appears the shrapnel, which was pressing in the occipital lobe has shifted, releasing the pressure." Doctor Harris explained with a half-smile.

Klaus' face remained stoic. He didn't want an explanation. He wanted to see her. "This is fascinating, but what aren't you telling me?" He asked, just as the door opened and Elijah and Rebekah entered with shock on their faces.

The doctor swallowed, and bowed his head. "I'm not going to lie, Klaus. It could shift again, and you could become blind once more or worse." He answered, with a serious tone.

Klaus nodded, and bowed his head. "Caroline told me." He whispered, wanting more than ever to see her. "Where is she?" He asked, demanding to know.

Doctor Harris shifted his glance to Esther, who nodded. "Klaus, the impact of the collision with the car caused Nurse Forbes to fall hard on the pavement."

"Doctor…" Klaus nearly shouted. "Where is she?"

"She's in a coma, Nik."

Klaus turned his head, and his eyes focused on his sister. He could see the tear streaks on her face, and he swallowed. "You've been crying." He stated, bluntly.

Rebekah opened her mouth, and tried to smile with a nod of her head.

Klaus swallowed, and lowered his eyes. "Is she…?" He began, his voice cracking.

Doctor Harris cleared his throat. "She's holding her own. Right now, her brain is swollen, and she has a few other minor injuries." He explained, gently. "She could pull through this, but…"

Klaus lifted his eyes and his face shifted to a determined look. "I want to see her."

"Nik…"

Klaus shook his head, and focused on the doctor. "Doctor…" The expression on his face made the doctor smile.

"I'll send a chair for you. I don't want you moving around too much." Harris stated, turning towards the door, thinking that maybe, just maybe Klaus was just what the doctor ordered for his beloved nurse.

 **~XXX~**

Rebekah sat down in the chair with Elijah beside her, and she sighed. "He can see." She whispered, half-heartedly. "Elijah, our brother can see."

Elijah smiled, and took his sister's hand in his. "Yes, he can."

She smiled, and tried to laugh, but it came out with a sad noise. "What do you think is going to happen now?" She asked, absently.

He shook his head. "I believe he'll still love her no matter what." He answered, knowing the truth.

She nodded, and shifted her head to look at him. "But what about her?" She asked, knowing about the way Caroline hated the scar on her face.

Elijah frowned, and moved his eyes to find Klaus being pushed out of his room down the hall towards Caroline's room. "I don't know." He answered, quietly. "I hope she doesn't break his heart."

Rebekah sighed in agreement, though she knew Caroline never would, but still…

 **~XXX~**

Klaus' vision focused on the blonde in the bed as the nurse rolled him in the room. He swallowed as he took in the sight of her beauty, and as he stopped beside her, he closed his eyes.

"Call when you're ready to leave." The nurse responded, and he nodded his head.

Opening his eyes when the door closed behind her, he focused on Caroline, and his breathe caught.

"You're even more beautiful than I imagined, Caroline." He choked out, reaching forward to grasp her hand. He swallowed, and lowered his eyes.

Her hand was delicate in his, and he remembered the way she would touch his face, stroking the scruff on his cheek with a laugh from her lips. How he wanted to hear her laugh again.

He lifted his eyes to focus on her, and drank in the smooth face and the blonde hair encircling her head like a halo. She was just as he imagined, only better. He saw the scar, and he wondered why she was so self-conscious about it. It did not show as much as she said, in fact he could hardly tell it was there.

Lifting his right hand, he brushed his fingers over her face, and, on instinct, closed his eyes. Tears threatened to leak from his closed lids, and he tried to fight them just as his eyes opened again. "You can't leave me, Caroline." He whispered, choking with emotion. "You just can't." He added, stroking her face with his hand. "Remember what you said to me, you wouldn't leave unless I pushed you away." He began, letting the tears, finally break through the barriers.

"I'm not pushing you away, Caroline. I want you." He stated, eyes absorbing every contour of her lovely face. "I want you in my life, forever." He paused, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"I love you."

 **~XXX~**

"You need to understand something, Mrs. Mikaelson. Your son's relief is not permanent." Harris tried to reason.

Esther shook her head. "You don't understand. I know my son, and he will not give up, as long as he has her." She stated, placing her hands on her hips.

He sighed, and shook his head. "Caroline may not wake up from her coma, what will your son do then?" He asked, watching her carefully.

"She will. You said it yourself. She has the best support in my son, and as long as there is a chance, Niklaus will continue to fight." She remarked, about to move away.

"He could die, Mrs. Mikaelson." He stated, bluntly.

Esther stilled, and turned her head to look at him with tears in her eyes. "I know, but so could any of us." She remarked, turning her body to face him. "Niklaus will get through to Caroline, Doctor Harris, and she will wake up." She affirmed with a stern tone that made him step back.

"It didn't matter to her before about his sight, and it won't matter now. They will have each other for however long it takes. They support each other, and they never give up." She added, her eyes flashing with fire. "You know your medical profession, Doctor, but you don't seem to understand matters of the heart."

He lifted his head, and stepped towards her. "Ma'am, I understand enough. I've seen the way your son looks at Caroline, and if there is any hope of her waking up, and him surviving, it's the love between them. I don't doubt it, Mrs. Mikaelson. I just look at the reality of things, part of my job." He remarked, searching her eyes.

Esther lowered her eyes, and she nodded. "Well, thank you for your advice, doctor, but I think I'll rely on faith."

He smiled, and nodded. "I would too." He whispered, as she walked away.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I'm working to get this story wrapped up, in between writing a short paper for one of my graduate classes!**

 **Next Chapter: Support**

 **Until Next Time…**


	10. Support and Tears

**I know I left ya'll hanging, but I've had a paper due every week, and work has been very stressful, but hopefully everything will get better.**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS ALOT TO ME!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

He didn't leave her side for days, only to return to his room for a shower and change, and afterwards, he walked, slowly to her side, and sat down beside her in the chair that never left her left side.

He was holding her hand when someone on the other side of the door knocked, and slowly opened. He didn't turn to see who had come inside, mainly because he figured it was his family.

"How is she?"

The voice startled him, and slowly his head turned to find an elderly woman with green eyes focused on Caroline's body before shifting to him.

He swallowed, and bowed his head. "She's still unresponsive." He answered, turning his gaze back Caroline.

Mrs. Thomas frowned, and walked to Caroline's other side and the look on her face told him who she truly was.

"You're Mrs. Thomas." He deduced, watching the older lady focus on him once more.

She smiled, half-heartedly, and nodded. "I am. How did you guess?" She asked, as he bowed his head.

"Caroline spoke often of you." He answered, simply. "She said you were like a mother to her when hers…" He trailed off, biting back the rest of the words.

She nodded, and studied him. The haggard appearance, the scars around his eyes, the way his eyes never left Caroline's face…

"You're Klaus."

He nodded, simply.

She smiled, and bowed her head. "The other nurses told me you were here, but I didn't want to believe it." She remarked, lifting her head to focus on the young woman.

"Why?" He asked, absently.

She shrugged, and touched Caroline's face, tenderly. "From what I've heard about you, you are not exactly a nurse's favorite patient." She answered, watching him smirk, though it was only half-hearted.

"The ogre, I believe." He responded, lifting his eyes to hers.

She smiled. "Were they wrong?" She asked, watching him swallow, before focusing on her.

"No," He answered, simply, though the look on his face said it all.

She turned her gaze back to Caroline, and sighed. "She's been through so much, and now this." She whispered, shaking her head.

Klaus nodded, and closed his eyes at the pain. He felt a hand on his, and he opened his eyes to see the tender gaze of the older woman.

"She's strong, Klaus. She'll pull through, I know it." Mrs. Thomas encouraged, letting him know.

He tried to smile, but the stoic expression remained on his face.

She nodded in understanding, and straightened. "I'll come back to check on her. I have my rounds to make." She stated, moving around the bed. "If you need anything…" She offered, and he nodded, letting her know that he understood.

The door closed behind her, and Klaus tightened his grip on Caroline's hand. "You hear that, love. You have to come back. There are so many people who miss you." He spoke, softly.

Silence filled the room, with the exception of the beeping monitors, and Klaus held back his tears. All his life he never imagined the pain of love being this hard, but it was, and yet he wouldn't trade it for anything. She brought color to his world of darkness, even though he could see now, she still brightened his sight. Lifting his right hand, he touched her face, and pushed her blonde hair from the side of her face, lightly stroking the scar.

"I love you, Caroline. I've never loved anyone before, besides family, until you came into my life." He confessed, lowly. "I can't lose you." He choked out, licking his lips. "If I do, then the color will be gone from my life, and I couldn't bear the darkness again." He added, moving his eyes over her face. "I can take being blind or even being put in a wheelchair, if I have you there to…" He paused, feeling emotion running through his chest. "Don't…don't take the colors. Don't leave me while we still have time to spend together." He added, finally bowing his head, and let the tears fall from his eyes.

As his tears hit her hand, he felt something happen. Something, which made him raise his head, and sniff to hold back anymore tears. He gazed down at her hand, and felt it rather than saw it squeeze his.

"Caroline?"

He felt her hand squeeze his once more, and he smiled, before standing up, and placed his right hand on her forehead, while watching her face with interest. "Come on, love." He urged, watching her eyes move. "That's it. Come on, Caroline, don't you dare quit on me."

Just as her heartbeat flat lined…

 **~XXX~**

She heard his voice in the darkness, and struggled to call out his name. She didn't know how long she had been in the darkness, but it felt like forever.

She was torn.

"Caroline,"

She turned and faced the bright light shining down in the small darkened corner, and she shrunk back, covering her eyes.

"Caroline…"

She lowered her arm, and watched as the light formed, and the familiar figure stepped into the lightened room. "Mom…"

 **~XXX~**

Klaus held onto the wall as the nurses and the doctors clamored around Caroline, trying to bring her back. He felt a hand on his back, and he turned to see his sister with a distraught expression on her face.

"She has to make it." Rebekah stated more for herself than for him.

He nodded, and wrapped his arm around her, needing some form of contact to help him stand.

"Charge one more time…"

 **~XXX~**

Caroline felt her mother wrap her arms around her, and she smiled. "I've missed you so much, mom."

Elizabeth smiled, and kissed her daughter's head. "I know, dear, and I've missed you." She returned, pulling back to look into her daughter's eyes. "I'm sorry for the pain I caused when I left you, my dear." She added, watching Caroline's eyes fill with tears.

"It was my fault. I should have taken the keys from you that night." Caroline stated, heartbreakingly.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, Caroline, it was my fault. I wanted to drive that night because I knew what was going to happen." She revealed, watching her daughter's eyes widen.

"You wanted to die?" Caroline asked, her voice breaking.

Elizabeth smiled, and caressed her daughter's cheek. "I didn't want to be a burden to you, and I didn't want to suffer the way my grandmother did." She answered, stilling Caroline's shaking head.

Caroline felt the tears burn her eyes. "Mom…" She cracked her voice barely audible.

"The only thing that I'm sorry for is that I hurt you, my darling daughter." Elizabeth apologized, heartedly. "But it seems you have found the happiness I always hoped you would." She added, wiping her daughter's tears from her eyes.

Caroline closed her eyes, and felt her heart pull in her chest.

"He's a good man, Caroline. A little rough around the edges, but still, a good man," Elizabeth approved, as Caroline smiled.

Caroline touched her chest, and felt the pain enter her body.

Elizabeth frowned. "The pain you're feeling is his." She explained, grasping her daughter's hand. She smiled at Caroline's confusion, and bowed her head.

"You're dying."

 **~XXX~**

Doctor Harris frowned, and pulled up. "Call it." He remarked, risking a look towards Klaus. "I'm sorry."

Klaus shook his head, and stepped forward. "No, don't you dare say you're sorry. Bring her back!" He shouted, as the nurses in the room began to trickle out in the hallway.

Harris shook his head. "I've done all I can, Mr. Mikaelson. She just gave up. There is nothing I can do." He responded, in a professional yet emotional tone.

Klaus felt his eyes brim with tears, but his anger and pain hit him. "There is always something to be done. You just didn't try hard enough." He growled, stepping closer to Caroline's body.

"I tried, Mr. Mikaelson. We all did. Caroline just gave up; there was nothing to be done." Harris stated, as Klaus nearly collapsed in the chair beside Caroline's body.

Harris risked lifting his eyes to Rebekah and Esther, and shook his head. "I'm sorry." He responded, moving out of the room, leaving the family alone.

Klaus shook his head, and grasped her hand. "You can't leave me." He cried, bowing his head, and let the tears fall.

 **~XXX~**

"What just happened?" Caroline asked, feeling the pain intensify.

Elizabeth smiled, and stepped back. "You died."

Caroline shook her head. "No, I can't…" She paused, knowing that even though she missed her mom, there was someone who needed her.

"Klaus…"

 **~XXX~**

Rebekah fell into her mother's arms, and cried. "She can't…" She cried, feeling Esther's hand stroke her back.

Esther lifted her eyes to the heavens, and shook her head. "I know." She whispered, letting the tears fall as she heard two of her children weep for the young lady they all loved.

 **~XXX~**

"I can't leave him." Caroline shook her head, and turned around to find a way to get back. "He's lost so much, and if I…"

Elizabeth smiled, tenderly, and nodded. "I know, dear, which is why you have the choice."

Caroline stilled, and faced her mother. "I can't leave him, mom. I…love him." She cried out, tears falling down her face.

Elizabeth stepped forward, and grasped her daughter's upper arms. "Then let go of the pain, and go to him."

Caroline felt new tears fall from her eyes as she realized what her mom meant. "I love you, mom." She cried, feeling her mom surround her.

"I love you too, my dear." Elizabeth responded, and kissed her daughter's head, before stepping back, and touched her daughter's face. "Let it go." She added, disappearing from Caroline's sight.

 **~XXX~**

Klaus wouldn't leave her side. He couldn't, not even if they dragged him away. He couldn't leave her.

"Niklaus…"

Klaus' jaw clenched, but he didn't move as Elijah moved beside him.

"Niklaus, you have to let go." Elijah stated, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Klaus shook his head. "I can't." He muttered, staring at Caroline's face.

Elijah sighed, and bowed his head. "She's not coming back." He tried to break through.

Klaus' face could have committed murder, but he didn't say a word. Instead, he shrugged his brother's hand from his shoulder, and leaned closer to the woman who held his heart.

Elijah sighed, and closed his eyes, before he turned to leave his brother alone.

"Come back, Caroline, please, there's so much…" Klaus whispered, placing his lips on her hand. Like a flood breaking a dam, he let the tears fall, as he rested his forehead on her hand.

She wasn't coming back. He had lost her, like he had lost Henrik and Kol. He had lost another person he loved.

Turning his head, he held her hand, and lifted it just a fraction to kiss the back of her hand.

He chalked up to his imagination when he felt her hand squeeze his.

He shook his head, and slowly lowered her hand, before standing and kissed her forehead. "I love you." He whispered, kissing her forehead once more before turning to finally leave her.

"I love you too."

He stilled at the small wall, and placed his left hand on the rough surface. He was imagining it. He had to be. She was gone for five minutes. It wasn't possible.

"Klaus…"

Slowly, he turned around, and his eyes caught hers. Her beautiful sea colored eyes. They were even more beautiful than he imagined. "Caroline…" He choked out, staggering a little as he moved towards her.

She lifted her hand, as he reached blindly for it, and she smiled. "Oh, Klaus," She cried, wanting to sit up, but she couldn't due to the pain she was starting to feel in her ribs.

Klaus shook his head, and lifted his right hand to her face. "Tell me I'm not dreaming." He choked out, touching her face.

She smiled, and the tears on her face confirmed the reality. "You're not dreaming." She responded, as he cried out, and leaned down only to gently take her in his arms, and kissed her with a passion that made them shake with need.

Standing in the doorway, Esther, Rebekah, and Elijah were holding back their cries of joy as Rebekah leaped into her mother's arms, and Elijah leaned against the wall in relief.

"Elijah," Esther began, looking at her son. "Call Dr. Harris," She instructed, and he smiled with a nod of his head, and disappeared in the hallway. "We'll give them a few moments." Esther whispered to her daughter, who nodded in agreement.

Caroline was back.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I know this chapter was an emotional roller coaster ride for you all, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same!**

 **5 chapters to go! I have a personal deadline to have a few stories wrapped up by March, because I have new stories that need to be uploaded, and are actually on the edge of demanding to be uploaded sooner, but I have a deal with them at the moment. LOL! You all will get a sneak peak when this story is wrapped up, and heads up. I have today free, so... YAY!**

 **Next Chapter: Question**

 **Until Next Time...**


	11. Truth and Questions

**I'm sorry for taking a month to get this up, but this chapter is one I struggled with, and one I hope you all approve!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

He felt her good arm surround him, securing her to him, and tears fell from his eyes. She was alive, and she was here. It was a miracle, a simple miracle that meant so much.

"Oh, Klaus," Caroline cried, holding onto him.

The family had left them alone after everyone had hugged and kissed her, with Klaus never once letting go of her hand.

He smiled at her voice, and slowly pulled back to touch her face, his eyes drinking in the sight of her. "Caroline," He whispered, brokenly.

She caught his gaze, and her eyes widened. "You…" She began, but the appearance of the doctor caused her words to stick in her throat.

Esther and Rebekah entered behind him, with Rebekah coming to stand beside her brother, looping her arm through his, letting him know that he would have to leave soon.

Dr. Harris froze at the foot of the bed. "In all my years, I've never witness a miracle until now." He muttered, as he slowly moved to the side of the bed, and stared at her like a lost man finally seeing the light.

Rebekah tugged gently at her brother's arm, and pulled him back. Klaus shook his head, tightening his hold on Caroline's hand.

Caroline smiled, knowing the doctor needed to examine her, and squeezed his hand. "I'll be fine, Klaus. I'm not going anywhere." She reassured him, only realizing, slightly, he was loosening his hold on her hand because of her words, and finally, after a few moments, let go of her hand, and let his sister pull him back.

"We'll be just outside the door." Rebekah stated, smiling at her friend, as she led Klaus out the door, leaving Caroline to question what she thought she had witnessed a few moments earlier.

"That's a special young man, you have there." Dr. Harris remarked, as he lifted the stethoscope from around his neck.

She smiled, and blushed as she bowed her head. "I know." She whispered, though a part of her wondered if she truly had him.

Outside the door, Klaus fell in his brother's arms, holding onto Elijah before falling into Esther's in relief.

"She's alive." He breathed out, and closed his eyes in relief.

They all laughed with joy and tears, and as he pulled back, he moved his eyes to the door, wanting so much to return to her side.

"Does she know you can see?" Rebekah asked in a quiet tone.

Klaus frowned, and shook his head. "I don't think so. There was a moment where she might have guessed, but the Doctor came in." He explained, slowly. He swallowed, and lowered his eyes. "I don't want her to know just yet." He remarked, looking at both of his siblings before focusing on his mother.

Rebekah wanted to protest, but the reason came ringing in her mind.

The scar on Caroline's face

Though Rebekah knew Klaus loved Caroline anyway, scar or no scar, Caroline was self-conscious about it, and could never accept the simple fact that Klaus loved her and thought she was beautiful.

"You can't keep it a secret forever." She finally stated, shaking her head at her brother.

Klaus sighed, and nodded. "I know. I doubt I would last a few minutes." He admitted, knowing that the sight of her eyes from before was more than enough reason to flat out tell her the truth.

"Then, it might be best to tell her, Niklaus." Elijah remarked, truthfully.

Klaus let his mind wander. He knew his family was right. He needed to tell her, but how? How could he and still let her know that she was beautiful in his eyes and heart? He nearly lost her minutes before, and the thought of life without her, killed him. He wanted her in his life and in his heart. She had already claimed his heart, but his life…

He lifted his eyes to his mother, and read the understanding in them as she slowly smiled. She understood what he was going through, and she understood what exactly was going through is mind.

Letting his lips curve upward, he came to a decision, and his mother understood as she smiled.

Moments later, Doctor Harris came out of the room, a smile filling his face. "I can't explain it, logically, but she's alive, and with the exception of the broken ribs, she's perfectly healthy." He declared, smiling.

Turning to Klaus, he kept the smile on his face for only a moment before his eyes turned to a serious expression. "She's asking for you, and before you say anything, I didn't tell her about your sight returning. I'm leaving that up to you." He added, knowing he couldn't say anything anyway without permission from Klaus and the family.

Klaus nodded, and turned to the doorway. Without saying a word to the others, he entered the room.

"Thank you, Doctor." Rebekah replied, with a soft smile. He nodded with a kind smile towards the family, and turned down the hall.

 **~XXX~**

Klaus hesitated, as he stopped behind the wall, not in view of her. How could he face her? Knowing that he could see her, without scaring her? Without her believing he loved her because of her warm light, and thought she was beautiful…no, not beautiful…breathtaking, radiant, and all other words that seemed to call to him about her.

"Klaus?"

Her voice called to him, and gave him the strength to continue on. He closed his eyes, and nodded. He could do this. He could keep up the charade that he didn't have his sight for just enough time to convince her that he loved her, scars and all. Though, in his mind, she was beautiful, actually, she was ravishing, a ravishing creature that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Reaching out, he grasped the wall, and moved around it, turning his head in her direction. "Caroline?"

Caroline smiled, and the light brightened in his soul. She watched him move forward, and her eyes dropped at how he was feeling the wall. Maybe she was imagining his sight returning. Sadness gripped her as she thought of him never taking in the colors he longed to see once more.

Her eyes drifted up, and she sighed. Since waking up, she wanted him to see her, not with his hands, but with his eyes. The scar on her face didn't seem to matter anymore for even blind, Klaus made her feel beautiful.

She felt him searching for her hand, and she smiled once more. "I heard you never left my side for two weeks." She remarked, as his hand encompassed hers.

He smiled. "How could I?" He asked, bringing her hand to his mouth for a kiss. "You never left me." He added, before realizing she had in a way.

"Hey…" She began, squeezing his hand, as she saw the sadness filling his eyes. "I'm here." She whispered, wanting to hold him, but the arm with the IV wouldn't budge far.

"Caroline, when you…died," He began, trying to form the words. "I nearly lost it. I can't lose you, at least not without…" He trailed off, closing his eyes in pain.

Silence surrounded them, with Klaus trying to find the words he needed.

"Without what…?" She asked, wanting to know, needing to know.

He opened his eyes, and tried stared blankly at her, but the vision of her beauty made his eyes shine with love. "Without knowing if you would be my wife." He finished, watching her face brighten at his words.

"Are you serious?" She questioned, wishing he could see her joy, or could he? She took in the detail of his movements, and her eyes widened. He could see! She had been a nurse long enough to know when someone was faking an illness, and he was, or at least faking the blindness.

"Klaus…" She began, lifting her hand, removing it from his grasp, and moved it over his face. "Tell me the truth." She stated, her eyes staring into his, begging for an answer, wanting the truth, because she needed to know.

"What truth?" He asked, though his eyes gave him away. He should have known he couldn't hide it from her. She knew him better than anyone. She could see through his lies and tricks, but this wasn't a trick. He never would trick her. She meant too much to him for that.

"Am I beautiful?" She answered in a question, watching his eyes move over her face. "Am I?" She asked, again, and he smiled, lifting his hand, letting his eyes follow his hand, as it touched her face in a tender gesture, gently stroking her left cheek, tracing her scar in a loving manner that left no doubt in her mind.

He smiled, and lifted his eyes to hers, so she could see the emotion in his. "You are…" He began, trailing his thumb over her cheek. "The most beautiful, ravishing creature I have ever beheld." He answered, as her smile broke through. "My paintings could never do you justice." He added, as she let out a laugh.

"You can see me." She whispered, brokenly, tears falling down her cheeks, and he caught each one with his fingers, as he moved to sit on the bed, gently, minding her ribs, and caressed her face with his hands.

"I've always been able to see you, Caroline." He whispered, leaning forward to brush his lips over hers. "And I must say, your beauty is worth it, love." He added, kissing her once more.

She returned his kiss, gently, and slowly opened her eyes as he pulled back. "Why weren't you going to tell me?" She asked, lowly, watching him sigh, and lower his left hand to the other side of her, and his right gripped her hand. "This is wonderful news." She added, shaking her head with a smile.

He bowed his head, and let out a long sigh. "I wasn't sure if you would be my wife, Caroline, with my sight returned." He remarked, lifting his head to gaze into her eyes, eyes he would never forget the color of, if he lost his sight once more.

She frowned, and shook her head. "I would be your wife with or without your sight, you ogre!" She nearly shouted, slapping his arm, causing him to flinch, before reaching down to hold his hand. She glared at him, but smiled at the look on his face. "You make me feel beautiful, and that's all I've ever wanted." She added, tears stinging her eyes.

He smiled, showing off his dimples. "You made me see, Caroline, not literally," He began, scooting closer, holding her hand in his. "But psychologically, you brought the colors back into my life. A life that was dark and unseeing. You made me see the colors." He confessed, leaning forward. "No matter how many times I tell you, it's the truth. You are my key to colors, love, because you own my heart." He continued to confess.

She listened with a heart that told her all she needed to know. "You certainly have changed these past three months." She remarked, holding his eyes. "It should scare me that this is going so fast, but…it's not." She added, as he smiled. "I want to be your wife, truly I do." She paused, licking her lips, lowering her eyes.

His smiled faded, hearing the 'but' hanging the air. "But…?" He pressed, feeling her hand stroking the back of his.

She lifted her eyes, and he saw the pain in her eyes. "Will you push me away if things get tough?" She asked, and he realized what she was meaning. "Do you even know me?" She asked, bowing her head.

He let go of her hand, and lifted her face so he could gaze into her eyes. "Caroline, I love you." He choked out, searching her eyes, drinking in the sight of her. "I love you; nothing is going to change that. I want you by my side, if this shrapnel shifts again, and causes me to become blind once more, or paralyzes me, or even…" He trailed off, letting her fill in the blanks.

"As for knowing you," He continued, stroking her chin with his thumb. "I know enough, and being married to you will give us more than enough time, and I can tell you this, love." He paused, letting a smile touch his lips. "It will never be dull."

She smiled, through tears, and let out a laugh. She lifted her free hand, and stroked his face, loving the feel. "I should be mad that you wanted to keep me in the dark because of your sight, but I understand why." She paused, searching his eyes. "You wanted me to know that you didn't care about my scars, and you love me, for me." She explained, openly.

He slowly nodded, letting her know she was on the right track. "I apologize for almost deceiving you." He apologized, freely.

She nodded, and leaned forward, only a fraction, as he met her halfway. It was a tender kiss, a kiss that sealed everything she could ever hope. Pulling back, she smiled. "I'll forgive you this one time." She revealed, as he laughed.

"One time, huh?" He asked, nodding his head.

She pursed her lips together, and nodded. "We'll see about other times." She answered, as he laughed, and kissed her once more.

He pulled back, and licked his lips. "I'll make you a deal, love." He remarked, and she tilted her head to the side. "We'll wait a year, just to get to know each other better, and then…"

She smiled, and placed her hand on his lips, stopping his words. "A year is good enough." She responded, watching him smile.

He nodded, and brushed his hand over her face. "Good," He whispered, nearly choking on the words. He licked his lips, and let out a long sigh. "As much as I would love to continue this discussion, you, my dear, need some rest." He added, watching her tilt her head to the side, and a stubborn look come across her face. "Uh," He stopped her from forming words with a touch of his finger on her lips. "No arguing."

She scowled, and rolled her eyes. "One condition," She began, as he lowered his finger. Her eyes filled with small sadness, and he knew before she even began the words what she was about to say. "Don't leave me."

He shook his head. "Never…"

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I know this may seemed rushed, but I hope their last conversation made sense to you all, and you all realize they are still taking their time. I did think about having Klaus drag out knowledge that he could see, but I couldn't do that to Caroline.**

 **This week is kind of a reprieve for me, and though I'm not making any promises, I am going to try to have this story and a few others wrapped up within the next few days. Please bear with me a little longer!**

 **Next Chapter: Closer**

 **Until Next Time...**


	12. Closer

**I'm sorry for the wait, but I've been wrapping up with another class, and then work has me stressed because I have a boss who lies and doesn't pull her weight, and is trying to get a friend fired...I'm sorry, but I have been letting it fester and that's not good. Anyway, enough about my dilemma.**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

A week passed, and with each passing day, Caroline grew stronger, and with Klaus' help, began to move around the hallways of the hospital.

His tenderness reflected his love for her, and in return, her love deepened for him. One thing remained between them…Kol.

She could tell there were times when Klaus would think about his brother, and she could see the desire he had to go and see his brother.

"Tell me," She remarked, as he helped her in the bed, after a quick jaunt through the hallways.

He lifted his eyes to hers, and slowly sat down next to her. "Tell you what?" He asked, reaching for her freed hand.

She smiled, and squeezed his hand. "You want to go see him, don't you?" She asked, feeling his thumb stroke the back of her hand.

He sighed, and nodded, only curtly, and turned his head. She tilted her head to the side, and pulled on his hand, making his head turn back to her.

"Do you want me to go with you?" She asked, and she saw the hope in his eyes. "Tomorrow?"

He brightened, only a fraction, before he shook his head. "You're not well enough yet, love." He remarked, motioning to her body.

She jerked her head, down, and frowned with a glared. "Oh, pish tosh!" She stated, and his eyes widened at her words. She shrugged. "Your mother has had an influence on me." She remarked, and he smiled. "Not to mention I've watched _Beauty and the Beast_ the past few weeks more times than I care to admit." She added, making his smile widen.

She rolled her eyes, and sighed once more. "Bring a wheelchair, if you feel I can't walk that far, and we'll go." She suggested, and he sighed, grasping her hand with his.

"Are you sure, Caroline?" He asked, searching her eyes, something he would always remember. "I don't want…"

She stopped him with a shake of her head. "Klaus, this is your brother, and I love you." She remarked, smiling.

He leaned forward, and brushed his lips over hers, taking in her presence. "Even with my sight back, you still bring the colors." He whispered, hearing her gasp, and he captured her lips once more for a deeper kiss than the one before.

Caroline felt her body light like fire, and she hummed against his lips. "You know, Christmas is less than a week away, and I haven't gotten you a thing." She mentioned, as they separated.

He hummed, and stroked her face. "You've already given me my gift, Caroline." He revealed, his eyes holding hers as he pulled back. "You're alive, and here with me." He added, tears threatening to burn his eyes.

She smiled, and leaned forward, grateful for the lack of pain from her ribs, as she wrapped her arms around him. No words were needed as she held him, and he returned the embrace.

Both content in the moment, and in each other.

 **~XXX~**

He stopped outside the room, and frowned as he gripped the handles of the chair. Caroline tilted her head back, and reached behind her to touch his arm, letting him know that she was there.

"I can wait out here, if…" She began, but he shook his head.

"No, I want you beside me." He stated, firmly, in a tone that she knew she couldn't argue.

She smiled, faintly, and squeezed his arm with her hand, before he pushed her forward into the room.

They stopped as a nurse turned around from checking the vitals of the patient, and she nodded. "Hello, are you here to visit Mr. Mikaelson?" She asked, and Caroline recognized her from making rounds, but never knew her name, though the nametag told her the nurse's name was Bonnie.

Caroline nodded, but she felt the coldness in the room, before she could look up, she knew what Klaus was seeing.

Kol's face…his missing eye with the bandage over it…

"Oh, God,"

Klaus staggered back, and left the room, leaving Caroline in there with the nurse looking at her with a tender look.

Caroline sighed, and bowed her head. "He's Kol's brother, and he didn't know…" She began, as the nurse nodded her head.

"It's understandable." Bonnie returned, and moved towards Caroline. "That was Klaus, wasn't it?" She asked, and Caroline nodded. "I had heard he had lost his sight, and it just returned."

Caroline nodded, and propped her arms on the arm rests of the chair. "I should have warned him." She revealed, and shook her head. "I knew he would take it hard. He already blamed himself for the accident." She added, but Bonnie stepped forward.

"It wasn't Klaus' fault." Bonnie revealed, clutching the clipboard to her chest. "Did he tell you that Kol dodged an animal in the road?" She asked, lowering her eyes.

Caroline lifted her eyes, and studied the nurse in front of her. "I thought it was because of an icy road." She returned, but Bonnie shook her head.

"No," She began, turning her head to look at the young man in the bed. "It was cold that night, but there was no ice, not where they were." She explained, and bowed her head. "Kol and Henrik were going to pick up Klaus at the waterfall, and an animal ran into the road at the curve." She paused, swallowing, and Caroline saw the tears in her eyes. "Kol swerved, and …" She trailed off, letting Caroline fill in the blanks.

"How did Klaus get the shrapnel?" Caroline asked, curiously.

Bonnie turned her head, and bowed it in what appeared to be shame. "He was standing at the platform, and when the car crashed into the tree… Klaus was only a few feet away, but somehow he had been hit by the car." She explained, softly.

Caroline covered her mouth with her hand, and wished he was there for her hold him. "Henrik…"

Bonnie shook her head. "A bystander pulled Henrik from the car, and tried to save him, but…he was gone before she had a chance. She managed to keep Kol alive and Klaus, but Henrik…"

The pieces began to fit, and Caroline's eyes widened. "You were the bystander, weren't you?" She asked, and Bonnie sighed, and bowed her head.

"I knew she looked familiar." Klaus' voice drifted to them from the door. He slowly entered, and placed his hands on Caroline's shoulders, as she touched his hands. "You tried to save my baby brother."

Bonnie nodded, and sighed. "I'm sorry."

Klaus nodded, and squeezed his love's shoulders, before moving around, and extended his hand to the nurse. "You tried, that's all I need to know, and you saved me and Kol."

She smiled, and shook his hand. "I did what anyone would have done." She explained, but Klaus shook his head, and she could see the pain in his eyes.

"Not everyone,"

Bonnie nodded, and let go of his hand, backing up so he could go to his brother. "If it's any consolation, his left eye was the only permanent damage." She tried to console, and he acknowledged it with a nod of his head.

She nodded once more, and backed up. "I'll be at the desk, if you need me." She stated, as she stepped by Caroline, who smiled in understanding.

Caroline slowly stood up, carefully, and moved towards him, lifting her left hand to his arm, and threaded her right around his left arm.

"If he hadn't come to get me, then he wouldn't be in here." Klaus stated, regretfully.

Caroline shook her head. "It's not your fault." She remarked, as his left hand moved to thread through her hand, which she lowered for that purpose.

"I'm sorry; I didn't tell you the whole story." He apologized, after a moment. "I guess if I blocked it out…" He began, and she squeezed his hand.

"You don't have to explain." She comforted, gently. "All that matters is that you're alive and so is Kol." She added, trying her best to get through him.

He nodded, and she could hear the next line. Henrik was gone. No matter what, the death of the youngest Mikaelson would always be there.

"You're alive, and you have your family, Klaus, and me." She explained, as he turned his head, slowly to look at her.

He nodded, and sighed. "I know." He returned, shifting his gaze to his brother's face. "I was painting that night. I was painting the waterfall, and it was getting late." He opened up. "Kol said he was driving by so he would pick me up. He said he had a meeting, but wouldn't be long." He continued, letting the information sink in. "I should have told him no, but I was being selfish."

She shook her head, and gripped his arm with her left hand. "No, you weren't."

Klaus turned his head, and let out a frustrated noise. "I never knew what he was doing out that night. I didn't ask, but Henrik, I couldn't fathom what he was doing with Kol when Kol had a meeting." He paused, bowing his head. "I suppose I'll never know."

Caroline felt her heart break at the pain in his voice. "Maybe someday," She whispered, and he grunted. She moved slightly to kiss his cheek, gently, and laid her head on his shoulder. Her eyes moved to Kol's face, and for a moment she saw a twitch on his face. "Klaus…" She called, lifting her head, and he glanced at her, before moving his head to look at his brother.

Klaus shook his head, about to ask what it was, until Kol's head…moved.

And then…

"Bonnie…"

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I'm sorry for the rant above, but I have a week between classes this week, and I have decided to get lost in my writing for the next few days to get away from my work. I hope that's alright!**

 **Three more chapters left! (Maybe a sequel later, who knows, if you wish...)**

 **Next Chapter: Awake**

 **Until Next Time...**


	13. Awake

**I had intended to get lost in writing, but unfortunately, work overcame me, and stressed me to the limit. I'm seriously thinking of finding another job. Mainly because I can't work with tension, and especially with a boss who is trying to get not only a friend fired, but I believe she's trying to get me too. Let's just say, she's not a team player. Sorry for the rant.**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Esther practically ran through the hallways of the hospital. As soon as Klaus' call came through, and he told her she was needed at Kol's side.

She ran to Walter, and ordered him to drive her to the hospital. It was an emergency.

She ran faster, pushing a few nurses away, muttering sorry and excuse me, along the way. She stopped when she saw Klaus and Caroline standing out in the hallway, holding each other, a wheelchair sitting only a few feet away. "Niklaus…" She called out; stopping just in front of her other son's room, where she could see doctors and nurses inside. "What happened?" She asked, turning to her son and his love.

Klaus opened his mouth, but no words could form. Caroline placed her left hand on his chest, and looked at Esther. "We believe Kol is waking up."

Esther raised her right hand to her chest, and tears sprang to her eyes, and suddenly she wanted to go inside.

Another doctor left the room as the nurses and a few others left behind him, until Doctor Harris walked towards them.

He shook his head in disbelief, and sighed. "I don't know what it is about your family, Mrs. Mikaelson, but it seems to be a week for miracles." He began, looking at Esther, who was nearly brimming with tears and joy. "Kol is awake, but he's still weak. He'll need to stay here a few days to get his strength back." He paused, shifting his gaze to Klaus and Caroline. "He's emotional, I won't lie. The loss of his left eye… he remembers." He struggled to explain, watching the family carefully. "I don't know if he'll be the same man you remember, but take comfort…" He paused when Esther raised her hand.

"My son is awake and alive, Doctor. That's all I can ask for." She responded, as his face melted in understanding. "May we see him?"

He nodded, and touched her upper arm. "Not for long, he still needs his rest."

They all nodded, and he walked away, while Esther moved towards the door.

Klaus struggled to move his feet. Seeing his brother awake, and possibly blaming him… He didn't know if he could take it.

Caroline smiled, tenderly, and touched his arm. "I'll be right by your side." She encouraged, as he turned his head to look at her.

"You should be resting." He returned, and she shook her head.

"I'll rest after you see him." She remarked, sending a stubbornness tone towards him.

He lifted his right hand, and caressed her face, before touching his lips to hers. "Thank you." He whispered, letting her nod her head before leading her towards the room.

 **~XXX~**

Kol returned his mom's hug, smiling at the tears of joy on her face. "I'm fine, mother." He remarked, glancing over her shoulder.

Esther felt him tense, stepped back, and turned her head. She hesitated for a moment, knowing this was going to be a delicate situation. Her eyes shifted to Caroline, and tenderly smiled at the young girl.

Caroline was doing her best to hold onto Klaus, and knew she didn't have much longer to stand, for her ribs were already starting to ache.

"Aren't you going to say something, Nik?"

Caroline turned her head from looking at Klaus to Kol and finally back to Klaus, gently nudging him with her hand.

Klaus swallowed, and tightened his left hand around Caroline's right. "Kol…" He choked out; wanting to step forward, but he couldn't quite make it.

Kol swallowed, and nodded, lifting his right hand towards his brother. Klaus took the invitation, and moved towards him, reaching out his left hand, clasping his brother's arm with his.

Kol's eye moved to Caroline, and he smirked. "Who's this dish beside you?" He asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Klaus shifted his head to Caroline, and felt her left hand resting on his left arm. "This is Caroline. She was my nurse." He began, catching her eyes for a brief moment, and saw the tenderness laying in her eyes.

"Was?" Kol asked, lifting his head to his mother, who smiled, faintly.

"Caroline is Niklaus' fiancée." Esther explained, smiling at the news.

Kol's eyes widened and he turned to look at the blonde. "You're actually going to marry this guy?" He asked, teasingly.

Caroline smiled, and nodded her head. "I am." She answered, lifting her head to Klaus.

Kol's shoulders shrug. "Too bad I was in a coma, or else it would have been me." He teased some more, before catching the pain in Klaus' eyes. He frowned. "Mother, may I speak with Klaus alone?" He asked, holding his brother's eyes.

Esther hesitated, but she saw Klaus squeeze Caroline's hand, and she moved towards him.

"Mother, can you take Caroline back to her room? She needs to rest." Klaus remarked, and shifted his eyes to Caroline, giving her a look that told her he would be fine.

Caroline nodded, and kissed his cheek before allowing Esther to escort her out.

"What happened to her?" Kol asked, as the door closed behind them.

Klaus sighed, and placed his hands in his pocket. "We were in an accident a few weeks ago. She pushed me out of the way and a car hit her." He paused, bowing his head. "I almost lost her." He muttered, knowing he did more than almost for a few minutes.

Kol nodded, and bowed his head. "Seems to happen a lot to this family," He remarked, turning his head slightly.

Klaus nodded. "So it seems, but this one restored my sight." He added, with a faint smile on his lips.

Kol gazed at his brother, and looked at him with his right eye. "You were blind?" He asked, and Klaus nodded.

"For almost a year," Klaus answered, and Kol saw the scars around Klaus' eyes. "Caroline was the only one to break through."

"You love her." Kol responded, and Klaus nodded. "That's good." He added, lifting his right hand to the bandage around his head.

"Kol…I'm…" Klaus paused, trying to find the words.

"If you say, you're sorry. I'll bloody hurt you." Kol interrupted, turning his head to look at his brother. "If anything should be sorry, it should be that damned animal in the road that night." He stated, firmly.

Klaus shook his head. "You were coming to pick me up, Kol." Klaus defended, just as firmly, his voice going down to a rumble.

"Yes, we were, Nik, but it was our choice to do it. We could have left your freezing ass in the cold that night, but Henrik wanted to pick you up." Kol responded, a tear filling his eye. "Henrik…" He faintly whispered, and Klaus knew what he was saying.

"The woman, who saved us, said he was gone before she could save him." Klaus responded, and Kol nodded.

"I imagine so, considering he wasn't wearing a seat belt." Kol returned, shaking his head. He lifted his head to Klaus, and sighed. "He had taken it off to take off his jacket, claimed he was hot."

Klaus' mind conjured up the image of Henrik being thrown around the car, and he finally understood. "If he had been wearing it…"

Kol nodded. "He chose to take it off. I warned him not to, but he wouldn't listen." He defended, a tear rolled down his cheek. "We are all to blame that night, Nik, but Henrik made his decision, and as it hurts, it's a decision we will have to live with for the rest of our lives." He explained, breaking through to his brother. "I don't blame you, nor do I blame him. I could have slowed down to miss the animal or even hit it, but I swerved."

Klaus moved towards his brother, and in an instant, they were in each other's arms, holding onto each other, letting go of the hurt that had been building between them for a year.

 **~XXX~**

Esther helped Caroline into the bed, and smiled tenderly at the young woman. "I never got a chance to thank you for everything you have done for my family." She responded, as Caroline smiled, and shifted to get comfortable.

"You don't have to." She returned, and Esther smiled.

"You brought both my sons back to me. You broke through Niklaus' walls, and made it easy for him to accept my Henrik's death and led him to forgive himself." Esther remarked, and sat down on the bed. "I never blamed my boys for the accident that night. It was an accident, nothing more. Yes, I still my little boy, but I don't blame anyone or anything for what happened that night." She added, tears in her eyes. "Accidents happen, and sometimes they led to pain, but through the pain comes growth."

Caroline nodded, and understood what the older woman was trying to say. She felt it herself when her mother died. She rubbed her right arm, pain free for the moment. "Miracles…" She whispered, with a smile on her face.

Esther nodded, and smiled. "It's the season for it." She agreed, and in that moment they realized that it was truly a miracle.

In more ways than one…

 **~XXX~**

Caroline lifted her eyes and smiled as Klaus entered the room. "So, how did it go?" She asked, as he approached her, and sat down beside her.

He smiled, and grasped her hand with his. "Well," He answered, searching her face, tenderly.

She tilted her head to the side, and smiled. "I see peace." She remarked, lifting her right hand to his face, smoothing over the scars around his eyes.

He nodded, and closed his eyes at the feel of her hands, and slowly opened them to find hers. "Kol doesn't blame me, and we came to an understanding." He paused, stroking her hand with his. "Life happens, and sometimes it hurts, but accidents will happen, some good and some bad." He added, and she saw the pain cross his face, and she slowly straightened to get closer to him.

"Are you saying that I'm an accident?" She asked, in a teasing tone.

He let out a small laugh, and shook his head. "No, love, you are a miracle." He answered, lifting his left hand to touch her face. "A miracle…" He whispered, as she smiled. "My miracle…" He added, before capturing her lips with his.

 **~XXX~**

Kol sighed, as his head leaned back. Today had been something. He was awake, and had missed a year. A whole year.

He had a whole year to catch up on. It was painful, painful that he had missed so much.

The door opened to his room, and he sighed. "No offense, but I would like to be left alone." He called out, and groaned when he heard someone approached.

"Too bad we don't often get what we want." He heard, and his eye opened, and his head jerked up.

His brow furrowed, and he swallowed. He saw her standing a few feet away.

She shifted on her feet, and bowed her head. "Hello, Kol." She greeted, and lifted her head to catch his eye.

Kol shook his head. "Get the hell out of here." He stated, and she squared her shoulders.

"Kol…"

He sat up straighter, and his eye flashed in the dim light. "I don't want you in here. I don't even want to look at you!" He nearly shouted, angrily.

Bonnie stepped towards him. "Like I said, we don't get what we want." She stated, her voice firm, and grounded. "I'm your nurse, Kol Mikaelson. Not anything else." She added, though her eyes conveyed the pain.

"And I don't get a say in this?" He asked, and she shook her head. "I see, so I can't choose the person to tend to me?" He asked, moving to stand up, feeling his legs being unsteady after a year in a coma, but he needed this. "So, I'm stuck with the woman who tricked my brother into coming that night."

Bonnie lifted her chin, and the pain flickered over her face. "I didn't trick him. Henrik was meeting with my sister. I wasn't there that night." She answered, and Kol lifted his chin. "But you don't care about that."

He let out a low growl. "Damn right, I don't care. I don't want you anywhere near me or my family." He stated, staggering backwards, as Bonnie reached for him to help steady him.

He jerked in her arms, and glared at her. "Keep your damned hands off me!" He nearly shouted, and Bonnie glared at him.

"You may fool everyone with your façade of happiness and peace, but you are nothing but an arrogant, pain ridden man, and I feel sorry for you." She stated, backing away from him, and turned on her heel to leave him alone.

"I don't need your pity." He muttered hearing the door close, and he lowered his eye, sitting down on the bed. His head dropped forward, and he sighed.

"I don't need anyone's pity." He added, feeling his heart ache in his chest.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **Sorry for the rant, but everyone needs to let it out every now and then, and I'm pushed to the limit.**

 **I know I introduced another story line, but I've decided to do a sequel, and this story jumped out at me. I hope you approve!**

 **Two more chapters to go!**

 **Next Chapter: Christmas**

 **Until Next Time...**


	14. Christmas

**I know I was going to wait a few days, but I wanted to wrap up this story, and proceed to the others, which I'm working to complete.**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Christmas Eve arrived six days later, and Caroline had never been happier. She had been released from the hospital, her ribs had healed for the most part, as well as Kol, with an understanding that he would go to therapy for a few months to readjust to the world.

She smiled as she listened as the family laughed and told jokes with Kol teasing Rebekah relentlessly. It was a magical time. A time that made her happy to know that she was a part of the family, and loved.

She felt his hand in hers as they climbed the stairs towards his art studio, away from the loud bickering siblings. "Any particular reason why you wanted to leave the dinner early?" She asked, as they stopped outside the studio.

He smiled, and dipped his head. "Well, it was getting a little crowded." He answered, truthfully.

She laughed, and nodded. "Yeah, the entire family gathering together can get crowded." She agreed, and he laughed.

He pulled her closer to his side, and searched her eyes. "I wanted to give your present early, and I wanted to do it in private." He revealed, honestly.

She tilted her head to the side. "Klaus, you've already given me my present." She stated, but he shook his head.

"No, this is a different gift." He returned, smiling. "Close your eyes, love." He rolled his eyes when she glared at him. "Caroline, let me be your eyes." He added, as her face melted, and she slowly closed her eyes.

He sighed, and pulled her through the doorway. He smiled as he flipped the switch, and led her carefully to the center of the room. "Okay, now…"

Caroline's eyes slowly opened, and she gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands.

Positioned in the center of the room was a large painting of a blonde woman with sea colored eyes and a white dress with a Siberian husky sitting beside her, Caroline's eyes filled with tears as she gazed upon the painting of herself and Chrissy, and slowly she turned to face him. "When did you find time?" She asked, but he shook his head.

"I painted this before my sight returned." He remarked, and she felt the tears burn her eyes even more. Klaus smiled, and stepped towards her. "I told you, you were beautiful. Even without my sight, I knew it. I painted this with my mind's eye, because you made me see without my sight. You, my darling Caroline, are my miracle."

She smiled, through her tears, and lifted her hands to his face, and traced his eyes with her hands. "And you are mine." She returned, pulling his head down to kiss him with a passion that left them shaking with need and love.

"There is one more gift." He whispered, against her lips.

"Haven't you done enough, Klaus?" She teased, and he laughed, reaching in his jean pocket.

"Not near enough." He answered, and her eyes followed his to his hand. She smiled, and lifted her eyes to his.

"Oh, Klaus," She whispered, as her hands rested on his chest.

He lifted his right, and pulled her left hand down to slip the simple solitaire engagement ring on her finger. "You've already said yes." He reminded her, and she laugh.

"I did?" She asked, and he tilted his head to the side. "Now, why would I do that?" She asked, and he laughed.

"Beats me, love," He answered, as she placed her hand back on his chest. "Because you love me, I suppose."

She smiled, and touched his face. "True," She remarked, and he smiled, pulling her towards him to kiss her once more. "My beast,"

He smiled, and rubbed his nose over hers. "My Belle,"

 **~XXX~**

"Oh, I have so many thoughts about the wedding. Oh, Caroline, it's only a year away. You and Nik are going to have a Christmas wedding, right? Oh, I have to get started. Why couldn't you have given her a bigger ring?"

Caroline smiled, and held him close to her as Rebekah prattled on, and lifted her head up to look at him. "We've unleashed a monster."

He rolled his eyes, and motioned for them to step outside with Chrissy walking beside them. "Leave her be. She's on a roll." He remarked, and Caroline laughed as Kol tried to interject, but Rebekah kept cutting him off.

They stepped outside with the stars shining above them on a clear night.

Klaus sighed, as he studied the stars. "I never thought I would ever see them again." He remarked, after a moment.

Caroline sighed, and rested her head on his shoulder. She hummed, and he sighed.

"I've told you that you have brought the color in my life, but you brought much more than that, Caroline." He began, turning to her. He lifted her left hand, and kissed her ring finger where the engagement ring rested. "You brought a beast out of his loneliness, and gave him life."

She smiled, and touched his face with her right hand. "You brought me to life, Klaus." She returned, softly. "I was confined to my work, never wanting to go out, scared of what people would think about my scar, but you made me feel beautiful, and wanted." She added, lifting her eyes to the sky.

He followed her gaze, and sighed. "Christmas is coming." He muttered, knowing only a few hours were left in the day.

She nodded, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Stay with me tonight, you could unwrap your Christmas present." She whispered, as his eyes lowered to hers, and he smirked.

"Why, Nurse Forbes, are you trying to seduce me?" He asked, and she hummed.

"What if I am?" She asked, as his hands traced her sides. "I'm well enough, and you won't hurt me."

He smiled, and scooped her gently up in his arms. "Never,"

They laughed as he carried her towards the cottage.

"Nik! Caroline!"

Klaus groaned, but Caroline shook her head.

"She'll forgive us." Caroline stated, kissing his neck, seductively, causing him to groan.

Klaus nodded, and nearly tore down the door to carry Caroline inside. All the while, Rebekah kept calling their names, looking through the house, while Esther smiled as she saw the light go out in the guest house.

Christmas Miracles… was all she thought as she turned, and headed up the stairs, hearing her daughter and her newly awakened son argue over Christmas weddings and minding their own business.

Esther rolled her eyes, and sighed with a smile as she closed her door, just as Rebekah and Elijah yelled at Kol before laughter could be heard downstairs.

Yes, definitely Christmas miracles.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I thank you all for your kind words in regards to my work at the library. It's still going. Started off in a good way today, but then we got weigh-laid with change that we figured she didn't like or something, and now she's saying she's taking over the whole thing, which is fine with all of us, anyway...**

 **The next chapter is the final one, and it sets up the sequel, which will be in a few months, giving me time to wrap up a few other stories. I'll also have a sneak peak in the next chapter for a new story coming soon, hopefully May 1.**

 **The Next Chapter is not very long, so be prepared.**

 **Next Chapter: Epilogue**

 **Until Next Time...**


	15. Epilogue

**Okay, I said this chapter was going to be shorter than this, but I couldn't stop writing, so it's still short, but a little bit longer.**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! (A special thanks to guest101 for being the 100th reviewer!)**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

 **Epilogue…**

"I couldn't be happier for you, Caroline." Mrs. Thomas remarked, hugging the young woman. "How long do you plan to be gone?" She asked, smiling as she pulled back.

Caroline sighed, and lowered her eyes to her engagement ring. "Klaus and I are planning a Christmas wedding. Well, actually, Rebekah is planning it." She answered with a laugh.

"Christmas is nearly a whole year away." Mrs. Thomas replied, with a smile.

Caroline nodded. "Klaus and I wanted some time to adjust to everything. I mean, he just got his sight back, and Kol…" She paused, bowing her head.

Mrs. Thomas lowered her eyes. "He's having problems adjusting, isn't he?" She asked, and Caroline sighed.

"It's not that he isn't trying. It's just…he reminds me of Klaus in the way that he pities himself because of only having one eye." Caroline explained, gently. "He puts on this façade, and we all know it is, but we don't say anything because…" She trailed off, shaking her head.

"Because he may retreat into a shell, and never come back out." Mrs. Thomas concluded, and Caroline nodded.

"Exactly, and it's tearing Klaus up, in a way, because it reminds him of how he used to be, and it's bad memories for him to remember what he was like before everything." Caroline continued, moving her right hand over her ring.

"You've been a miracle worker, Caroline, but I don't believe you are what Kol needs." Mrs. Thomas confronted, gently.

Caroline lifted her eyes to the older woman. "I know, but what is." She remarked, shrugging her shoulders.

Mrs. Thomas smiled, and bowed her head. "Esther contacted me earlier today, before you arrived, and told me the situation." She lifted her head, and handed the folder to Caroline. "I have the perfect nurse for Kol Mikaelson."

Caroline tilted her head to the side, and took the folder, and opened it. Her eyes widened, and she lifted her head to look at the woman. "Seriously…"

Mrs. Thomas nodded, and smiled, a mischievous glint shining in her eyes. "I believe she would be perfect."

Caroline smiled, and let out a small laugh. "If he doesn't scare her away," She returned, placing the folder on the desk.

Mrs. Thomas smiled even more. "Oh, I don't think he could scare her if he tried."

Caroline laughed, and shook her head. "No, I don't think he could." She responded, bowing her head. "Oh, I need to go. Klaus is waiting out front for me." She added, looking at her watch, and her face brightened.

Mrs. Thomas smiled, and stood up with her, and hugged her once more. "You have a special young man, Caroline. I'm so happy for you." She whispered, hugging the young girl close to her.

Caroline nodded, and pulled back. "I know it's a year away, but there is no one else I could think of…" She began, lowering her eyes. "Would you walk me down the aisle?" She asked, gently.

Mrs. Thomas, a woman with only two boys, smiled, and nodded with tears in her eyes. "I would be honored." She replied, gently.

Caroline felt her eyes burn, and she smiled. "Thank you."

Mrs. Thomas nodded, and watched as the young blonde left the office with a quick step. She followed to the doorway, and watched as Caroline greeted Klaus, who had come inside the hospital for her, with a warm hug and a quick kiss on the lips.

Mrs. Thomas nodded, and smiled. The blonde had found her happiness, and that was good for the older lady.

 **~XXX~**

Caroline leaned her head on Klaus' shoulder, and sighed. "She's going to walk me down the aisle next year." She remarked, feeling his hand caress her right upper arm, as his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Klaus smiled, and turned to kiss the top of her head. "Is she?" He asked, as she tilted her face up to look at him.

"I asked her." She answered, plainly.

He lowered his eyes, and smiled, softly. "I knew you would."

She smiled, and leaned her head up to kiss his lips in a gentle fashion. She hummed, and pulled back with their foreheads touching. "She gave another request…" She paused, and sighed. "She suggested Bonnie become Kol's nurse to help him adjust." She added, and felt Klaus' hand over hers on his right leg.

"Kol doesn't want a nurse, love. You know that." He returned, and she turned her hand over, and threaded her fingers through his.

"You didn't either, if I recall." She replied, tongue-in-cheek.

He chuckled, and pulled back. "No, I didn't, did I?" He asked, rhetorically. "Not until you."

She smiled, and shook her head. "Perhaps Bonnie is what Kol needs." She suggested, gently.

He pursed his lips, and slowly nodded. "Perhaps, I know for certain my nurse was exactly what I needed." He stated, catching her eyes.

She laughed, and leaned forward. "Is that so?" She asked, and he hummed in response, brushing his lips over hers, softly.

"That's so." He answered, huskily.

She moaned, and opened her mouth against his, loving the way her heart was racing inside her chest.

They pulled back, and sighed, trying to catch their breaths.

"Have I told you I love you, today?" He asked, and she shook her head, causing him to tilt his head to the side with a smile. "Well, I do." He added, as she bit her bottom lip, and smiled.

"I love you too." She returned, melting into his side, as they settled in the back seat of the limousine with Walter in the driver seat, smiling.

 **~XXX~**

Bonnie sighed as she placed her keys on the small table beside the door in her apartment. Leaning against the door, she shook her head.

"I can't do it." She muttered, moving her eyes to the picture at the end of the couch ten feet in front of her. Her eyes filled with tears as she lifted the picture, which was a dual frame with two pictures one on each side. "How can I face him, Molly?" She asked, touching the left picture. "How can I work for the man I once loved, and who killed you?" She asked, turning the picture over to the right picture, and a ghost of a smile touched her lips before she lowered it to the table.

In the right picture, the image captured was of a young couple, looking at each other, happy and in love, before the accident, before the heartbreak.

Kol and Bonnie

* * *

 **Please be kind! :)**

 **I know this is the last chapter, but a sequel is planned, but it won't come up for a few months, giving me time to wrap up a few other stories. I'm thinking July or August, but I'll let you all know, no worries.**

 **I want to thank each and every one of the reviewers for your support (both emotionally and spiritually). I especially want to thank greycecullen. You have taught me a little of your language, and I love it! (I love learning new languages!) Your reviews have meant so much.**

 **I am a Beauty and the Beast fanatic, if you have not already guessed, so when I went to see the live action version, I literally fangirled. I'm still not over it, especially Evermore! *sigh from perfection* That being said, a story came into my mind, and I wanted to share it with you all. It won't come up until June, giving me time to wrap up some more stories. (or it maybe May, who knows.) Let me know what you think! You've all been wonderful!**

 **Title: Fleur a la Bete (Yes, I know, but that's the only thing that will be in French, I promise! It means Flower and the Beast)**

 **Here is the sneak peak...**

* * *

 ** _Prologue..._**

 _The world was not as it is now. It was once dark, cold, and unforgiving._

 _People lived in fear of upsetting the delicate balance set forth by nature. It was such a delicate matter for anyone who stepped out of the white and black and into the gray would suffer pain beyond imagining._

 _It was that fear that governed them._

 _No monarchs ruled, no democracy, no system of any humankind ruled over the humans._

 _Only one King ruled, and at the time, he was feared, a beast by many, and none were allowed to see him, for he did not rule the humans, only by a connection, a human connection, a fleur, as the humans called him or her._

 _He wasn't a king for humans, but the King of the Supernatural. He ruled over the vampires, werewolves, ghosts, and other dark creatures. He protected the balance, and had only one rule._

 _No one would break that rule, not even him._

 _He refused to fall in love, for falling in love was disastrous for his world. He especially would not fall in love with a human, for she would be too delicate to withstand him._

 _This rule set the tone of the world._

 _Love was forbidden, and in time, it was forgotten._

 _For how could the world survive if love was not present?_

 _How could a king rule fairly if he did not love?_

 _How could the darkness be contained if love did not tame it?_

 _But love is the most powerful force in nature and it will not be tainted or destroyed._

 _Especially true love…_

 _In time, the King began to realize the truth._

 _Love was light. It was a fleur, but it wasn't the fleur the humans sent him. It had to be a special fleur, though he didn't say, only to his most loyal and trusted advisor knew why._

 _For since the King was a young boy, he had seen a vision of a special fleur, and for reasons only one knew, that fleur would be the one to guide his world into peace._

 _As the years passed, the King fell into a hardened shell, as did the world around him, for he realized the fleur, the human connection he needed, was nowhere to be found._

 _The world, his world, was forever to remain cold and dark._

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the sneak peek! Like I said, it'll be up in either May or June. It'll be a bit darker, but not too dark, and will have a slow burn, which I'm excited to write! It's planned out, so it shouldn't take long to write. (I'm trying to stay positive!)**

 **Let me know what you think, and if the title is alright. I'll accept requests.**

 **Well, tata for now :)**

 **Until Next Time...**


End file.
